


牢笼

by Bonnieeeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnieeeee/pseuds/Bonnieeeee





	牢笼

文：阿蜇

【1】

亚瑟再次抬起手腕看了看时间，他似乎已经错过了末班车。街边的路灯不断闪烁着，与漆黑的夜空组合成诡异的图景，这不禁让亚瑟回想起他今早到公司时同事奇怪的眼神，就像是他消失了很久一般，甚至连与他同在一间办公室的弗朗西斯也前来嘘寒问暖，并反复询问他是否有重要的事情。

亚瑟拖着疲惫的身躯向前走去，他的腰部传来隐约的痛感，他斜靠在街边的矮墙上稍稍歇息了一会，又继续向前。

在他刚迈出几步时，身后传来了汽车喇叭声，他下意识地躲开，但是车却在他的身边停了下来，刺眼的车灯让他眯起了双眼。

“嘿，是错过末班车了吗？用不用我送你回去？”，一身西装革履的年轻人走下了车，像是要融入黑夜般的着装与他的面孔格格不入，他的目光投向了亚瑟，上下打量着他。

“我们…认识？”

“阿尔弗雷德。”，年轻人向亚瑟伸出手，“谢谢你上次借给我的伞。”

“噢，抱歉我的印象不是很清楚。”，亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴，握住了年轻人的手，“多谢。”

“应该的。”

亚瑟随着阿尔坐上车后座，当他靠在皮制靠背上时，一整天的疲倦铺天盖地地向他袭来，虽然只是一天的工作，但是这已经足够让亚瑟抬不起沉重的眼皮。很快，他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

朦胧间，他觉得自己坠入了深海，他的四肢都被牢牢地锁在铅块上，咸涩的海水不断涌入他的口鼻阻断着他的呼吸，他挣扎着想要向上伸出手，可沉重的铅块却将他带向深渊。那是深不见底的黑暗，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，他还在下落中。意识已经愈来愈模糊，直到刺骨的寒冷将他整个吞噬，他放弃了挣扎，任凭自己被带入更深的黑暗。

亚瑟再次醒来，自己已经躺在了床上，由于噩梦的缘故他的金发已经被汗水浸湿了大半部分，他有些慌张地喘着粗气，并环顾四周。在确认了自己对这房间有印象后，才下床走进了浴室。

他特地调成了热水。当温热的水流过他的胸口时，却像岩浆一般滚烫，他下意识地瑟缩了身体，并走向镜子。他的手掌滑过镜面，被擦干净的部分映出了他胸口一条狰狞的伤口，但是伤口被处理地很得当，并没有出现感染化脓的症状，他的手臂上也布满了细小的血痕，并且都是不久前留下的。

关掉热水，亚瑟从衣柜中扯出一件浴袍松垮地套在身上，他的皮肤上还沾着些许的水珠，从湿漉漉的金发上滚落下来的水滴停留在他的脖颈间，更像是汗水。他取出一些消毒药水仔细地处理伤口，这时，传来了连续不断的门铃声。

“马上——”，亚瑟放下手中的棉签，赤脚走过去打开了门。

出现的人是阿尔弗雷德，他身着连帽衫和牛仔裤，手提一个药箱，脸上挂着充满歉意的笑容，亚瑟这才发现他的鼻梁上挂着一副金丝边眼镜，衬托着他的脸部线条柔和了些。

“你昨晚从很高的台阶上跌下去，又被树枝划伤了胸口。怎么样，好些了吗？”

“昨晚你不是送我回家…呃，到这里来吗？”

“可能你已经记不清楚了，昨晚你提议我们去喝酒，你喝醉了，从高处的台阶上跌了下来，又因为是郊区有很多野生的树木…就…”，阿尔的神色带着些许歉意，旋即又转为一个笑容，“不过能看到你站在这里应该是没事了！”

“还是进来再说吧。”

阿尔找到椅子并坐在茶几前，亚瑟端来了一杯咖啡。

“我记得你好像不怎么喜欢喝茶。”

“像我这样的上班族当然是首选咖啡咯。”，阿尔端起精致的瓷杯抿了一口，长舒一口气，“周末不用上班真是太好了！”

“上次我借给你伞的事情，抱歉，我还是想不起来。”

“哈哈，我这不是记住了吗，我还记得你好像叫亚瑟，我们是在一个公司上班的。”

除了名字以外，亚瑟对他说的内容一无所知，但是他对眼前的大男孩却有种莫名信任感。

“差点忘了正事，快给我看看你的伤口怎么样了。”，阿尔将杯中的咖啡一饮而尽，打开了一旁的药箱。

“我自己已经处理过了，没关系的。”

“如果不亲自看一看的话我还是不放心”，说着阿尔就取出了药瓶和棉签，“你快躺下。”

亚瑟拗不过他，任凭他检查伤口，并撒上药粉包扎起来。

“对啦你家有游戏吗？就是电视游戏。”

“电视游戏？”

“是啊，我今天特地带来了一些游戏”，阿尔拿出了一叠电视游戏的塑料盒，“咱们可以一起玩，这个…还有这个…”，他拣出其中的两个盒子，“我特地留着这两个。”

“我不是特别喜欢游戏…”

当亚瑟回过头时，阿尔已经自顾自地打开了电视，并已经连接上了游戏机，亚瑟很疑惑自己家居然有游戏机这种东西，不过相较于满身的伤口，游戏机也不足为奇了。

由于撒上了药物的缘故，伤口的疼痛已经减轻了几分，亚瑟从书架上取下一本书看了起来，他翻开书的第一页，纸上的一行字让他瞬间僵在了原地。

“逃出去。”

他迅速合上了书，并拿下了另一本，另一本书上的扉页写的也是同样的话。

他反复确认了这是自己的笔迹，但是眼前的一切还是让他难以置信，他瞥向一旁正在打游戏的阿尔，悄悄将扉页扯下塞进了一旁带锁的抽屉里。

他走向阿尔，站在他身后看着他熟练地操纵着游戏中的人物，屏幕中的怪物一只只地被击倒。

“我有点饿了亚瑟，我们点外卖吧，今天吃披萨怎么样！”

阿尔头也不回地说道。

“恩。”

亚瑟低低地应了一声，旋即拿起放在桌角的手机。

他翻开了通讯录，只有阿尔弗雷德一位联系人，邮箱的邮件全部被清空了。他在网上点了外卖，发现默认地址就是这栋房子。

亚瑟深吸了一口气，放下了手机。

“怎么啦亚瑟，点不了吗？”

“已经点了。”，亚瑟觉得自己需要一个思考的空间，“我去换一下衣服。”

他走进卧室并锁上了门，他靠住门大口地呼吸着，仿佛这里的空气才是安全的。回想起扉页上的字，他的心脏就像是被魔鬼的手紧紧揪住了一般，难道他不应该相信他自己吗？

当他翻到第二本书的时候就已经知道自己没有翻下去的必要了，因为所有书上的扉页一定都写着一模一样的话。

强迫自己镇定下来后，他打开了衣柜，当他找出衬衣时，一个精致的纸盒从衣柜中滚落出来，盒子中的纸片散落地满地都是，那些都是零碎的，从不同的书本上扯下来的一角，他捡起一张，上面是也是一句话。

“不要相信阿尔弗雷德。”

他捡起另一张，上面也是同样的话。

为什么会这样。

亚瑟头脑一沉，血液都冻僵了。

他不知道自己为何会出现如此大的反应，在他的印象里，阿尔只不过是只有一面之缘的陌生人，但是他却莫名地信任着他，甚至自己不愿意接受自己的劝告。

“亚瑟——换好了吗？”

“马上。”，听到阿尔的声音他差一点跌坐在地上，他迅速地收拾好纸盒，并塞入床下。

“亚瑟我进来了呦。”，说着阿尔用钥匙打开了门。

“你怎么会有这个房间的钥匙？”，亚瑟佯装成正在穿衣服的样子，极力地克制着自己的语气。

“喏。”，阿尔笑了笑，将钥匙递给他，“你落在茶几上了。”

“谢谢。”，亚瑟勉强扯出一个笑容，接过了钥匙，但是下一秒，他却觉得阿尔的眼神令人毛骨悚然。

“我们以前…很熟吗？”

“不是啊。”，阿尔发出了爽朗地笑容，“我们这是第二次见面。”

亚瑟觉得空气中的重压已经让他无法呼吸了，他不禁打了一个寒颤。

披萨送到后，阿尔将分成小块的披萨接二连三地往嘴里塞，亚瑟却连咬上一口的心情都没有。

亚瑟就这样在紧张中度过了一下午，在与阿尔告别后，他终于长舒了一口气。虽然今天阿尔已经离开了，但是明天、后天，他还是会如期而至，而且自己竟然不想去欺骗他，也不愿意与他对峙。

他拉开今天藏扉页的抽屉，发现里面已经有了几十张这样的扉页，上面的话与自己看到的是一样的。

就在他锁上了抽屉准备再找些线索时，传来了敲门声。

他放慢了脚步走向门口，并从门镜中窥视敲门的人。但是门外那人故意地站到了门镜视线的死角，亚瑟发现那人居然有自己家的钥匙，随着门锁发出已经打开的咔嚓声，门被推开了一条缝，一把小刀从中伸了出来。

亚瑟下意识地夹紧门，可是已经太迟了，门被强硬地推开，那人将他死死地摁在了地上并掏出电枪，他瞬间失去了挣扎的力气。

“该死的…”，亚瑟在意识模糊中感到他已经压了上来，他的目的并不是屋子中的钱财，而是自己。

【2】

亚瑟尽全力抬起手臂，试图阻止那人压下来，但是他的力气却比自己大很多，再加上全身虚弱无力，只能任凭他扯开衬衫扣子，被那只手抚上白皙的胸口，亚瑟想要叫出来，可是他的口中却被人塞住了湿毛巾，他咬紧毛巾，只能发出挣扎的呜咽声。

很快，亚瑟感觉到有什么滑腻的东西滑过了他的敏感地带，他的身体微颤，呼吸变得急促起来，他想要阻止那人接下来要做的事，但是他完全没有能力去阻止，只能看着自己的身体被侵犯。

他想起了今天下午在扉页上看到的话，才意识到这一切都已经太晚了，自己应该第一时间设计逃走，而不是陪阿尔弗雷德待了一下午。

在亚瑟精神涣散之际，那人一把扯下了他的皮带和裤子，手掌贴紧了他的大腿根部，时而触碰着他紧缩的后穴，像是随时都有可能把他从中撕裂，亚瑟惊恐地睁大了双眼，眼神飘忽着，努力寻找能够脱身的地方。

“唔…嗯…”，下身传来了一股疼痛，他知道他已经等不及了，他只觉得浑身的肌肉都在颤抖着，他的心脏都快跳出来了，下一秒，疼痛开始加剧，他本能地瑟缩着，却不得不被迫撑大内壁。几根手指在粗暴地蹂躏了他的下身后，转而侵向他的腰间，一个硬物抵在了他的穴口上。

亚瑟拼命地摇着头，口中的毛巾松垂了下来，他试图从那人的钳制中抽出一条手臂，可是他的手却被压得更紧了。

“不…啊”，疼痛仿佛把自己撕成了两半，亚瑟大口地喘着粗气，浑身颤抖着，那人似乎很满意亚瑟的反应，加深了侵入。

除了恐惧，亚瑟感到更多的是侮辱，他咬紧牙关，仍然努力地尝试挣脱，而那人干脆用皮带束缚住他的双手，本就身体软弱无力的亚瑟失去了最后逃脱的机会。

硬物在他的身体中横冲直撞，直到他精疲力竭也要把他最后的一丝力气抽干，很快，亚瑟的大脑中只剩下了无法阻止的痛觉，他的眼神开始涣散，像个被剪去提线的木偶一般任人侵犯。他的口中除了呻吟声之外已经发不出任何声音，生理性泪水从他的眼角淌下，他宁愿相信那是生理性盐水。

不知过了多久，那人的动作终于停了下来。

亚瑟衣衫凌乱地瘫软在地板上，大脑一片空白。

他呆滞地望向时钟，发现已经凌晨了，他机械性地走向浴室，用凉水反复地冲洗着自己的身体，他咬紧下唇，不忍看到从大腿根部流出的白色液体，无论如何冲洗也无法洗干净。

他在浴室里一直待到了清晨，才回到卧室用一条薄毯裹住了自己，他想不起任何可以帮助他的人，除了阿尔弗雷德。

他打开了所有房间的灯，但是仍然觉得自己身处于黑暗中。

他强迫自己扶着墙站起来，下身的疼痛让他走路都十分困难，一股眩晕感向他袭来，差点让他跌在了地上。

这时，门被推开了。

“…别过来…”，亚瑟有气无力地低声道。

“是我，亚瑟你没事吧？”

熟悉的声音在他的耳边响起，亚瑟本能地靠住了他。

“这里”，阿尔望向地板上七零八落的衣物，“到底发生了什么？”

“我…”，亚瑟难以启齿，他觉得阿尔的目光灼烧着他的皮肤。

“可能是我的错…”，在看到他脖颈间的青紫色的吻痕时，阿尔反应过来，“如果两个人在的话那个人也不会对你这样做了。”

“你不用…”，他推开阿尔，轻摇了摇头。

“身为朋友保护你是应该的，不要顾虑这么多啦。”说着阿尔将亚瑟扶到卧室的床上，“我帮你在公司请个假，好好休息几天吧。”

“给弗朗西斯打个电话，他和上司的关系比较好。”

“还是直接打电话给上司吧，还有弗朗西斯是哪位？”

“没什么，我的同事。”，亚瑟紧接着说道，“厨房里还有一些咖啡，你要不要喝一杯？”

“好啊，正好我想喝点呢。”

阿尔推开卧室的门向厨房走去。

亚瑟打开手机，细细地回想了一遍他与阿尔刚才的对话。

是他多虑了吗？

亚瑟翻开邮箱的联网记录，翻到了弗朗西斯的以及其他同事的邮箱地址，他编辑好一条邮件，在确认邮箱地址后发送了出去。

“你对阿尔弗雷德有印象吗？”

弗朗西斯的手机屏幕亮了起来，他拿起手机，不解地耸了耸肩膀。

“你是说小阿尔？我和他很熟啊，他不是你的恋人吗？”

收到邮件的亚瑟愣在了原地，他以最快的速度记下了弗朗的邮箱地址，并把所有的邮件全部删除。

“咖啡果然还是亚瑟家的最好喝了”，阿尔伸着懒腰，回味着刚才咖啡醇香的味道，他走向亚瑟，坐在床边的一角。

亚瑟愈发无法相信眼前的场景，只认识了两天的陌生人怎么可能是他的恋人，但是他又无法解释这种莫名的信赖感来自何处。

二人都不再说话，空气仿佛快要凝固了。

“工作太累了，咱们度假去吧！”

终于，阿尔的一句话打破了尴尬的空气。

“可是…”

“没有关系，我随时有时间，等到你想去的时候再去。”

“恩。”

“今晚我住在亚瑟家怎么样，这样就没有人敢进来了”，说着阿尔的嘴角逐渐上扬，“我得弥补一下昨晚的过失嘛。”

“我想真的不用了…没关系。”，亚瑟在大脑中竭尽全力地搜刮着拒绝的词语，“我只要不开门就可以了。”

“那好吧，亚瑟你一定要注意安全哦。”，阿尔也没有再坚持，他微笑道，“千万不要出门哦。”

“好。”，亚瑟低声道。

说罢，阿尔便离开了。

亚瑟马上拿出藏在衣柜中的纸盒，将弗朗西斯的邮件地址记录了下来，但是当他把纸盒盒盖反过来时发现自己已经记过这个地址了，他现在已经能够肯定了，这是以前的自己给现在的自己留下的线索，顺着这些线索，自己就有逃出去的可能。

亚瑟愣住了。

他没有逃跑的理由。

他是自由的，他随时都可以出门，也可以随时搬离这里。

那为什么要逃走？

亚瑟跌坐在地板上，纸片散落在地板上，他捡起纸片，发现纸片背面写着不同年份的同一天。

2008年7月4日，不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

2009年7月4日，不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

2010年7月4日，不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

2011年7月4日，不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟抬头望向台历，是2012年的6月8日，距离7月4日还有大约一个月的时间。他沉默了许久，穿好衣服打算去公司一探究竟，当他推开门的一瞬间，脑海中响起了阿尔的话。

“千万不要出门哦。”

他的脚步迟疑了几秒，仍然走出了屋子，要把所有的线索都串连在一起，就必须找到弗朗西斯。他甚至不知道这样做的意义何在，仿佛找到线索，努力走出那间屋子已经成为了他的本能一般。

亚瑟来到办公室，瞥向一如既往坐在电脑桌前工作的弗朗西斯，他走向他，就像垂死之人抓住了一根蜘蛛丝一般。

“亚瑟？你今天不是请假了吗？”

“我有非常重要的事情问你。”

“是关于小阿尔的吗？怎么最近你的记性越来越差劲了。”

“别管那些。7月4日是哪天？”

“小阿尔的生日啊。”

“再说一遍？”，亚瑟不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“小阿尔的生日，那段时间你总是请假陪他过生日。”

“还有更具体的吗？”，亚瑟蹙紧眉。

“剩下的我也不知道了。”，弗朗耸耸肩。

“你之前说我和阿尔是恋人？”

“怎么每年你都这么问，你们闹矛盾了吗？”

“难道你就不觉得奇怪？”

“……”，弗朗沉默了几秒，随即说道，“小阿尔他很爱你。”

“你一定知道些什么。”

“去年你向我发送了一条求救短信，但是当我到你家的时候发现你已经睡着了，阿尔还在你的身边照顾你，那天你像是喝醉了。”，弗朗西斯回忆着那天的场景，“他很担心你，寸步不离地在你身边。”

所有的线索已经乱成了一团麻，亚瑟痛苦地扶住太阳穴，连思考都十分费力。

“你也很爱他，至少在我看来是这样的。”

“什么？”

【3】

猎人盯上了他最喜爱的金丝雀，他不急于剪去它鲜亮的羽毛，他会藏在黑夜中，等待绝望将它慢慢吞噬。

“如果我向你发求救邮件，无论如何请一定过去察看一下。”，亚瑟在临走前向弗朗西斯留下了一句话，比起这句话，弗朗更在意于亚瑟的神色。

他从来没有一次正视过自己的眼睛，从始至终，亚瑟的眼神是涣散的，游离的，他的瞳孔不复以往的镇定自若，而是盛满了疲惫，他向自己提问，更像是面对一台获取情报的机器。

办公室的门被人敲响了。

“请进。”，弗朗应声道。

“嘿弗朗西斯，今天过得还好吗？”

“还是老样子”，弗朗抬头正视着阿尔的双眼，像是在仔细端详。

“亚瑟来过了吗？”，阿尔回应了他的眼神，并认真地等待回答。

“没有。”他脱口而出，语气虽轻，但很肯定。

“他今天请假了，我怕他出门病情会加重”，阿尔舒了口气，随即笑道，“没事就太好了。”

“那回头见。”

阿尔从办公室走出，跟上了在拐角处停留的人影，那人的背影在衬衣的衬托下显得更加单薄瘦弱，他正以缓慢的速度下楼梯，像是个遍体鳞伤的病人，每走一步都会触及到伤口。阿尔调整好笑容，准备赶上他的脚步，但是下一秒，那人转过了身。

“阿尔。”

“真巧啊亚瑟”，阿尔提了提嘴角，“我好像提醒过你今天不要出门呢，来找弗朗西斯玩吗？”

“工作上的事情。”，亚瑟知道说谎没用，但是还是下意识地这么做了。

“生病了就要注意身体嘛”，阿尔向他伸出手，爽朗地笑出声，“我送你回家吧。”

亚瑟的目光停留在了那双湛蓝色的双瞳上，那是毫无杂色的，如此纯净的蓝。就像是雨后的天空一般清新温和，没有任何多余的情绪掺杂在其中。

他差点陷在了这双眼中，沉溺在这毫无波澜的汪洋里。

“你的眼睛真漂亮，亚瑟。”

当他回过神来的时候，发现对方原来也像刚才那样看着自己，他感到脸颊有些发热。那一瞬间，他好像只能记得他眼中的蓝，其他都已经抛却到脑后了，他凝视着他，就像是在凝视着历经岁月的爱人一般。他不由自主地就这么做了，虽然以前刻意避开与他的接触，但是他一旦碰触，就会无可救药地溺死在其中，像毒品一样。

“你真漂亮”，阿尔继续说了下去，声音温柔且低沉，“亚瑟。”

“噢、谢、谢谢”，亚瑟的语气因紧张而有些不连贯，他的双颊烫的都快要烧起来了，他现在承认弗朗西斯说的话了，他们曾经可能真的是恋人。

“你的脸红的快烧起来了哦。”，阿尔轻快地打趣道，“这么喜欢我吗？”

“怎么可能。”亚瑟小声地反驳道，旋即转过身。

“我送你回家吧，你这个样子很不方便的。”

“不用了。”，他试图加快脚下的速度，但是腰部和胸口传来的疼痛阻止了他，让他显得十分笨拙。

“别逞强了，来吧。”，还未待亚瑟回答，阿尔便握住了他的手。

手上传来的温度让亚瑟心跳加快，他把这一切都归结到了弗朗西斯的头上，但是尽管他怎么把责任推卸到弗朗身上，还是无法欺骗他的身体，他会紧张，心跳会加速，额头上会冒出细小的汗珠，他喜欢他，至少身体是这样的。

他莫名其妙地回想起了昨晚侵犯他的人，比起那人的粗暴，冷漠，他的手是这样地安全，温暖。

亚瑟差点停止了思考。

直到他瞄到阿尔金属边的眼镜时，他才如梦初醒。

“多谢。”，他用力抽回了手。

“朋友之间是应该的”，阿尔也知趣地收回手。

再之后二人之间再没有说过一句话，虽然阿尔想说些什么，但是当他看到亚瑟的表情时，他便放弃了。

看来现在还不是时候啊。

在和亚瑟告别后，阿尔回到了家中，他从书架顶端的几本厚厚的日记中抽出标有2007年的那本，他翻开7月1日的日记，那几页布满了褶皱，书写用的墨水也已经褪色，变得模糊不清，但是日记中的内容阿尔却记得一清二楚，与其说是清楚，不如说是刻在了他的记忆中。

2007年7月1日 伦敦

伦敦的天气如往常一样，清晨时天空是昏暗一片，过了一会就下起了倾盆大雨，无论什么季节，这座城市都是阴沉，多雨的代名词。

刚从餐厅中出来的阿尔在街道上小跑着，他今天忘记带伞了，作为一名在英国留学的美国学生，忘记带伞是再平常不过的事情，不过他有很多次都是在雨势还小的时候就赶回了学校，这次算是他倒霉了，最倒霉的是还有十分钟他就要迟到了。

“鬼天气！”，阿尔用书挡住被风裹挟的雨滴，行色匆匆地走在街道上，他只顾着脚下的路和快要响起的上课铃声，全然不顾自己眼下马上要撞到一个人。

“看着点路！”

“抱歉我在赶路。”

阿尔这才发现自己撞上了一个人，他匆匆地扔下一句话，准备绕过去。

“等等你是商务学院的…”

“你怎么知道的？”

“你手里的书。”，那人指向阿尔用来档雨的书，“还有十分钟上课对吗？”

“你是？”

“芙兰教授的学生”，他晃了晃怀里与阿尔相同的书，“你的新导师。”

“好像是柯克兰…”，阿尔回想着昨晚更换导师的通知，“实在抱歉我只记住了姓。”

“亚瑟.柯克兰。”

“你是英国人，我有几个英国朋友都是这种古老的名字”，阿尔实在是找不出妥帖的词汇，“像你这样的…。”

他感到对方的脸瞬间阴沉了下来。

“既然导师也迟到了…那”，阿尔侥幸地笑了笑，“是不是可以不算做我迟到。”

“我只能把伞借给你，但是还是会算作你迟到。”

“嘿！别记仇啊！”

“这是两码事。”

“你已经记仇了啊！”

“再不快点我们就都迟到了。”，亚瑟将余出的一把伞递给他，“到时候怎么求情都不行啊。”

匆忙中，阿尔瞥向了亚瑟的眼睛，虽然只有短短的几秒钟，但是他已经清晰地将那抹绿刻在了自己的记忆中。墨绿色的眼瞳与他浅金色的短发看起来是那样相称，让人印象深刻。

阿尔跟上了他的脚步，随着他来到教室。

在以后的日子里，他逐渐发现亚瑟是个十分守时的人，凡是上课从来都不会迟到，甚至都会提前十五分钟到达，那次的迟到就像是上帝替他们安排好的剧本一般，为了让他们相遇。

读到这部分的阿尔揉了揉疲惫的双眼，他望向挂钟，发现时间已经不早了，他拿起那本日记，却失手将其丢在了地上，他拾起日记，重新放回书架中。

从前他从未拥真正拥有过亚瑟，即使是作为他的恋人也是如此。

但是现在，他真正拥有了亚瑟。

阿尔关掉书房的灯，缓缓闭上了双眼。

亚瑟回到家后以最快的速度打开藏在衣柜中的纸盒，并将里面纸上的内容强制自己记忆了几十遍。

他发现自己对这个人竟然可以如此着迷，以至于忘记自己的告诫，他现在觉得这堆卡片不是线索，而是作为警示存在着。

他必须与阿尔弗雷德保持距离，他不能相信他。

可他看起来是如此地可靠，温暖，那眼神甚至像毒药一般令人沉溺其中。

这一切就像是沉重的一堵墙向他压来，他扶住刺痛的太阳穴，缓解着思考带来的痛苦。他无法理解弗朗西斯那难以置信地眼神，还有那些奇怪的回答。

“你也很爱他，至少在我看来是这样的。”

“什么？”

“你向我说过，你对他越来越着迷了。可能现在的你不记得，你曾经拜托我保管你的一些记忆，关于你和阿尔的。”

“是在什么时候？”

“差不多…每年的7月吧。”

这时，响起了敲门声。

【4】

人的感情像是一台精巧复杂的机器，它连接着记忆，过去和未来，而机械师该做的，是不断地调试，直到出现让自己满意的结果为止。

亚瑟将书本放入书架，轻手轻脚地走至门前，挂上了门链，并反锁住。就在他准备转过身时，门锁发出了异样的声音。

咔嚓。

是钥匙插入锁孔的声音。

亚瑟心中一惊，四处寻找起落在茶几上的钥匙，他看向玻璃茶几，一枚钥匙安静地躺在上面，是阿尔弗雷德提醒过他，并且把它放在了茶几上。

亚瑟从中得知了门外的人手中的钥匙是另配的。这种钥匙复制的难度很大，匹配度也低，打开门需要一定的时间，况且门是反锁的，那人打开门链也需要一定的时间。亚瑟从书柜右下角的一本空心书中取出手枪，这把枪的位置是他从木桌下的提示中得知的，从前的他不仅留下了一些线索，还留下了一些有用的东西。

亚瑟挪来几把实木椅子挡住门，旋即将枪上好膛，打算从窗户逃跑。他快速估算了下从客厅到最近的卧室窗户逃跑所需要的时间，超不过两分钟。

门锁已经被打开了，但是由于是被反锁的，还是无法进入。门外的人像是在气急败坏地砸锁，亚瑟稍稍贴近门锁，发现那声音并不是在盲目地砸锁，而是刻意地针对某一脆弱的一角——那声音与砸锁的声音截然不同，前者是有规律的，清脆的。

他知道留给自己的时间不多了，现在他要伪造出自己仍然在屋中的假象，避免那人将目标转向窗外。他用手机录下自己踩踏地板的声音，并设置为重复播放，将手机放在离门较近的地板上。他带上手枪，以最快的速度向窗户奔去，在他打开窗户时，回头望向门，再次确认了那声音还在。

他跳出窗户，让自己以安全的姿势落在了草地上。当他的手接触到柔软的草坪时，他长舒了一口气。

终于算是逃出来了。

下一秒，一个低沉阴森的声音在他的耳畔响起。

“我就知道你会从这逃跑。”

亚瑟的胸口一紧，眼前顿时眼前天旋地转。

门外放置的是一部录好砸锁声音的手机，那声音规律而清脆地回荡在凝滞的空气中。

亚瑟掏出枪，抵在那人的额头上。

“为什么。”，他大口地呼吸着空气试图平复自己的恐惧，但是那近在咫尺的危险还是让他产生了一瞬的绝望。

那人并没有回答他，而是用一把小刀划过亚瑟的手臂，刀刃所到之处，留下几条长长的血痕，他反手扭住亚瑟的左手手腕，让枪掉落在草地上。亚瑟只能看到他戴着小丑面具的脸，但那双手的触感让他确认了确实是那晚侵犯自己的人，它们都同样冰冷，带着股令人作呕的血腥味道。

他抬起食指，挑开了亚瑟的衬衣纽扣，指腹掠过他胸前那道伤口，亚瑟脖颈被架在刀上，稍有挣扎后果不堪设想。

他饶有兴趣地观赏着亚瑟苍白的脸颊，他的拇指抚上了他的侧脸，像是在对待一件精致的瓷器一般。亚瑟惊恐地闭上了眼。

“我还会再来的。”

话音刚落，那人便离开了。

亚瑟瘫坐在草坪上，瞥向躺在草地上的手枪。

他确实应该逃走，他应该马上离开这里。

可是他应该去哪。

他不能求助于阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟想到了弗朗西斯，他从窗户爬到卧室中，走到客厅拾起了仍在重复播放的手机。关掉播放器后，他打开邮箱，向弗朗西斯发送了一封邮件。

没过多久，一辆车停在了亚瑟门前，他四处察看确认没人跟踪后，上了车。

“怎么突然要去我家里住？”，弗朗坐在驾驶座位上，回过头看向有些神经质的亚瑟。

“这件事不要告诉阿尔弗雷德。”，亚瑟关上车门，靠在后座座椅上。

“又和小阿尔吵架了吗?”，弗朗在后视镜中看到亚瑟的眼神后才发现是自己玩笑开得过火了，“好吧，发生了什么？”

“总之先离开这里再说，之后我会向你说明白的。”

弗朗驱使着轿车经过一条蜿蜒的马路，窗外的风景由高楼林立逐渐转为了青葱的树林。亚瑟的眼前快速掠过郊区的麦田和树木，这些景象他完全看不进去。

“到了。”

弗朗的车停在了一栋简易的别墅前。他用钥匙打开了门，转身走向厨房准备茶水。亚瑟陷在柔软的沙发上，像是得到了久违的安全感，

“你是说”，弗朗端起茶杯，淡淡地抿了口，他的目光时不时地瞥向一滴茶水未尽的亚瑟，“你被人盯上了？”

亚瑟轻点了下头，他努力不让自己回想起刚才那一幕场景。

“好吧。”，弗朗不再逼问他，“那你就住在这里一段时间吧。”

“多谢了。”

“不用。”，他摆了摆手，旋即走向书房开始办公。

听着从书房中传出的键盘声，亚瑟重新开始了思考。

他所有书上扉页写的字可能就是为了提醒他要第一时间从那所房屋中逃脱，现在他已经做到了。但是如果这些是事实，写下“不要相信阿尔弗雷德”岂不是毫无意义。他转而想到过去的自己可能是为了提示自己来弗朗西斯家，才会留下与阿尔弗雷德相关的线索。只有让现在的自己不信任阿尔，才会寻求弗朗的帮助。

这很矛盾，这意味着自己没有任何理由不相信阿尔，这一切不过是自己自导自演的谎言，为了让自己获得弗朗的帮助。如果是这样，为什么不直接寻求阿尔的帮助？

除非盯上自己的那人就是阿尔。

亚瑟得出了难以置信的答案，他从心底里抗拒着这个答案。他试图寻找否定的证据，但是所有事件的矛头都直指向阿尔，无一例外。

他只觉得一股凉意慢慢地顺着自己的背脊爬了上来，他机械性地转过头，阿尔的脸浮现在了自己眼前，他的嘴角藏着笑意，眼神让人毛骨悚然，低沉的话语从他的口中溢出。

“找到你了。”

亚瑟狠狠地甩了甩头，发现那只是自己的幻觉，身后什么都没有。

电话铃声响起了，亚瑟差点跳起来。他走向摆放在客厅的电话，发现响起的并不是这一部，而是书房中的电话。

“什么事呢？”

弗朗西斯接起了电话。

“恩，好。等我把工作上的事情忙完。

大概下午五点左右，可以吗？

好，咱们还在西街的酒馆见。”

“小阿尔请我去喝酒，你来吗？”，弗朗挂掉电话，对站在书房外的亚瑟说道，“当然，不愿意也可以。”

亚瑟没有回答他。

“那你今晚在家的时候哦记得把门锁好，哥哥应该很快就能回来。”

说罢，弗朗便转过头，重新开始了工作，亚瑟坐在茶几旁目不转睛地盯着墙上的挂钟，直到时针划过五，键盘声才停了下来。

弗朗伸了个懒腰，向亚瑟晃了晃手中的钥匙。

“如果太闷了就出去走走，我把钥匙放在桌子上了。”

“恩。”

亚瑟轻声回应。

弗朗关上了门，门锁落下发出咔嚓声。

房间里静的出奇，亚瑟觉得来自四面八方的空气全部胶着在他身上，恍惚间，他想起了在阿尔弗雷德车上做的梦。

现在的自己就像是缓缓沉入黑暗之中，虽然在挣扎，但是却无济于事。

亚瑟狠狠地掐了自己一把，大脑瞬间清醒了。

他要做的不是在绝望中丧失理智，而是在困境中绝地反击，同时避免自己与阿尔弗雷德有过多的交集。弗朗西斯一定知道些什么，他走进他的书房，仔细地检查了起来。

书桌上是一台电脑，电脑旁放着几摞整齐的公司文件，再者是一些他平时看的小说。书柜上心理学的书籍占了一大半，其中有一本与其他书籍略微不同的书，亚瑟抽出那本书，发现封面和普通学术的书没什么两样，但是当他翻开时，里面的内容却是弗朗的手稿，第一页上没有书写日期，前面的几十页内容很明显是被撕下了。

“小阿尔翻过这本书，是的，前面所有的内容都被他撕下来了。我不知道他是出于什么目的拿走这些内容，但是我敢肯定这是与亚瑟相关的。

难道曾经协助亚瑟逃跑的行为被发现了。虽然目睹了很多次他向我求助，但是出手还是第一次，我现在无法肯定阿尔对亚瑟的感情，甚至不知道亚瑟为何向我求助。在我看来他只要走出那栋宅邸就可以了，但是事情远非我想象的那样简单。为了避免发生像上次那样的事情，这次必须小心，无论是说话还是行动都不能露出破绽。”

亚瑟翻到下一页，发现之后的手书都标上了日期，话语简明扼要。

2012年6月7日

亚瑟在消失了三个月之后第一次回到了公司，阿尔不在。

2012年6月8日

亚瑟来公司询问了一样的问题，阿尔在公司。亚瑟求助。

最后的日期正是在今天，从被撕掉的页数来看至少有三十页左右，而这之前发生的事，亚瑟依旧不得而知。

【5】

“救命！”

亚瑟像抓住了一根救命稻草一般从茶几上抢下手机，以最快的速度向弗朗西斯发送了求救短信，在显示发送成功后，他一个踉跄差点摔倒在地。身后的人不断紧逼，他已经被逼到了门口，门是紧锁着的，他不敢回头去看那人的脸，只得拼命地砸着门，大声呼救，因疲劳而产生的眩晕感一阵阵地侵袭着他的大脑，除了尽可能发出声音求救之外，他已经想不到任何办法了。

他跪倒在地，握紧双拳砸向厚实的木门，像是个绝望的犯人一遍遍地敲打着牢房门一般，那人已经走到他的身后，带有血腥味道的气息让亚瑟浑身战栗，他的双手逐渐失去了力气，他用手指死死地扒住门框，却被那人一根根地掰了下来。

“阿尔…”，亚瑟抬起满是血痕的脸颊，那张脸显得如此地狼狈不堪，“为什么。”

“你不能逃出去，亚瑟。”

那人的语气毫无波澜。

“……”

亚瑟的意识开始模糊起来，他看不清阿尔的脸了，他已经全身无力，无法抵抗。

他只能任由着阿尔将他拖回地下室，被迫让他在自己的手脚上绑满铅块，并扔进药水池里。他还残存的几分意识被窒息感占据，他试图伸出手自救，但是手腕上的铅块却带着他一起下沉到池子的底部，这种致命的恐惧就像是无底的深渊一般，而自己只能放弃挣扎。

“小阿尔在家吗？”

门铃响起了。

“啧。”，阿尔不满地蹙了蹙眉头，他将昏厥过去的亚瑟打捞出来，并把他的身体擦干，放到卧室的床上。

“马上就好”，说着阿尔抹掉亚瑟脸上的血迹，大步迈过客厅打开了门。

“呦，今天亚瑟约哥哥一起喝酒呢，他现在在家吗？”

弗朗极力地掩饰着自己的神情，装作轻松说道。

阿尔在上下打量了弗朗过后，露出一个歉意的微笑。

“亚瑟生病了，现在状况不是很好，改天吧。”

“他生病也真是少见，哥哥我进去看看吧。”

“也好。”

弗朗随着阿尔来到卧室，只见亚瑟平躺在床上，胸口以下都盖着被子，他的眉头紧蹙，像是在忍受难以承受的痛苦一般。弗朗将手背搭在他的额头上，传来的热度让他猛地抬起手来。

“好烫。”

“是重感冒…”，阿尔的语气掺杂着些许的愧疚，“是我的错。”

“用不用去医院？”

“没关系，我会照顾好他的。”，阿尔弯下腰轻搂着他，“你先回去吧。”

“你也注意休息吧小阿尔。”

说罢，弗朗西斯便离开了。

“晚安”，阿尔侧躺在亚瑟身边，搂住他布满吻痕的白皙脖颈，“明天又会是新的一天。”

亚瑟从梦中惊醒，才发现自己又做了同样的一个梦。但是一醒来，他只记得被什么人扔进了深海，并无休止地下沉，永远没有尽头。他环顾四周，发现这是弗朗西斯的家，才想起来自己拜托了弗朗西斯来他家小住。他望向桌上的闹钟，得知现在已经是凌晨三点钟，弗朗与阿尔出去喝酒现在还没有回来，盯上他的人也没有再来。

就在亚瑟松了一口气时，门外响起了敲门声，与此同时，他的手机也响了起来。

“是亚瑟吧，是我，弗朗。小阿尔喝醉了，先来我家住一个晚上。

“开门吧亚瑟。”

弗朗挂掉电话，又抠响了门。

亚瑟穿过几个房间打开了门，看到弗朗左手正扶着醉醺醺的阿尔，他的双颊因醉酒而变得通红，嘴中还时不时呢喃着亚瑟的名字。

看到这幅情景的亚瑟打消了心头的疑虑，他走向一间空着的卧室整理好床，并协助弗朗将他放在床上。

关上门后，亚瑟叫住了弗朗。

“那本书上还记了什么？”

“你已经知道了。”，他淡淡地笑道，“记得不过是一年前的事情，如果硬要说的话，就和你现在的境遇差不多。”

“你也不相信阿尔弗雷德？”

“半信半疑”，他引着亚瑟来到他的书房，并关上了门，“我也是一年前才开始插手这件事的，主要是一年前的那段时间你消失地太久了，所以我才开始调查。”

“不过你为什么要说’也’，你不信任他吗？”，还未待亚瑟发话，弗朗便问了起来。

“只是曾经的我告诫的。”

“你不是说被人盯上了么。他现在在卧室，今晚还有人找你吗？”

“你已经猜到了…”，亚瑟瞥向卧室的方向，“我也怀疑过。”

尽管亚瑟很不想这样怀疑，但是所有的证据都已经指向了阿尔弗雷德。

“他和那个人判若两人”，亚瑟本能地想找出点什么反驳自己，“不太可能…”

“你看，你自己说的都不敢肯定。”，弗朗语气平静地说着，“你对他的感情太碍事了，这样你总是本能地反驳对他不利的结论。”

“……”，亚瑟也开始察觉到了，他对阿尔的感情本身就会让他回避一些东西。

“可是在我的记忆里我只认识了他三天…”，亚瑟的语气愈来愈弱。

“你也察觉到了不对劲？明明认识他几天却能如此地袒护他，我不知道的还有更多。”

“我不记得，但是身体记得。”

“总是这样不利于我们得知真相，除非你去接近他，否则只会这样原地打转。如果你不去主动获取线索，只会像上次那样，连消失的原因都不得而知。”，弗朗的语气开始认真起来，“不能坐以待毙，但是你要记住，无论如何不能爱上他，至少现在不能。”

“我知道。”

“回去睡觉吧。”

“你就在书房睡吗？”，亚瑟起身问道，“实在不行我可以…”

“空房间多得是，我今晚不想睡。”

“注意身体。”

亚瑟回到卧室中，关上房间的灯，疲惫地将自己摔在床上。今晚虽然并没有发生什么，但是只要稍微回想与弗朗西斯的对话，便困意全无了。

事情的复杂程度远超出他的想象，他不禁再次回想起了那句逃走是否还有另一层次的含义。

这时，一个身影出现在了门前。亚瑟意识到自己忘记了关门。

他定睛看向靠在门框上的人，是隔壁喝醉了的阿尔。

“亚瑟…”，他像一只大型金毛犬一般向亚瑟扑来，他搂紧他，将口中的酒气吐在他的脸上。

“你不是睡着了吗？”

亚瑟没有反抗。

“我想亚瑟。”

直白的话语让他的脸颊微红起来，借着窗外的月光，他看清了阿尔的脸。

那张脸上泛着因醉酒产生的红晕，柔和的月光让他的蓝眸看起来像宝石一般透彻，眼中积蓄的泪水快要从眼角留下，他抬起一只手不住地用手背蹭着溢出的眼泪，口中发出细小的哽咽声，像个受人欺负的孩子。

亚瑟的心开始软了下来，尽管他试图告诫自己不要这样做。

“我喜欢你，能和我在一起吗？”，他抬起头，就像是在等待大人奖励他糖果一般。

“…好。”

亚瑟不假思索地答应了，他觉得这段场景莫名地熟悉，自己的台词只有同意，这一切都像是被安排好了一般。

“太好了。”，阿尔抱住亚瑟，在他的额头上落下一个吻，“太好了。”

“为什么这么开心？”

“我得到了自己想要的东西，当然开心，我最喜欢的就是亚瑟。”

亚瑟尽量不让自己去看那张充满幸福的脸，只要稍微一想到自己准备利用他，罪恶感就会把自己生吞活剥。

阿尔上前吻住了亚瑟，与他人畜无害的表情不同，他的吻是带有侵略性的。他咬住他的唇瓣，舌头灵巧地撬开他的牙齿，与他柔软的舌纠缠在一起。他的手臂下滑搂住亚瑟的腰，另一手抬起与亚瑟的手十指相扣。

一边是深吻的侵入，一边是手掌传来的温暖。

亚瑟开始不知所措起来。

阿尔恋恋不舍地结束了吻，伸手解开他的皮带。

“等等阿尔，我还不想…”，亚瑟抓住了他的手。

可是对方完全没有停下来的意思，他轻甩开他的手，转而吻向他的脖颈，动作小心翼翼，像是对待最宝贵的珍品一般，亚瑟完全无法将那晚粗暴地侵犯与面前的人联系到一起。

阿尔取下眼镜塞进亚瑟的手中，他解开了亚瑟的纽扣，用指腹轻柔地摩挲着他的胸前。

“阿尔…这太快了。”

“亚瑟不喜欢吗？”，阿尔停下动作，抬起头问他。

摘下眼镜的他看起来多了几分孩子气，亚瑟承认对这张脸完全没有抵抗力。

“没有…是因为…”

“那就是喜欢咯。”

他舔舐起他精致的锁骨，弄得他胸前发痒。

亚瑟承认，他一开始的选择可能是错的，他根本没有办法抗拒。

【6】

月光逐渐被乌云笼罩，房间内变得昏暗异常。一阵风掀起了窗帘，挡住了亚瑟瞥向窗外的视线，当窗帘再次落下时，夜空已经完全被乌云笼罩，在月光下微不足道的路灯也变得明亮起来。

“天黑了，亚瑟。”，阿尔停下了动作，搂紧亚瑟的腰。

“恩。”

亚瑟轻声应着，此时的他已经心不在焉了。

“我们到床上吧。”

还未待亚瑟回答他，他便将他打横抱起来压在了床上。亚瑟轻搂着他的脖颈，像是在做一件最平常不过的事情。他确实是这样认为的，因为他的身体并没有抗拒阿尔，而是在顺应他，甚至在迎合他。

每每想到此，羞耻心就快要把他淹没了。

一道闪电将夜空撕裂，随之而来的轰鸣声贯穿了整个房间，愈来愈大的雨声将二人的轻喘声掩盖。

阿尔抚上了亚瑟的脸颊，他的眸中氤氲着水汽，亚瑟分不清那究竟代表着什么，他本能地躲避着阿尔的视线，却又被他扳回。

“我们回家吧。”

他弯下腰，附在亚瑟的耳边轻语道。

“……”

亚瑟的喉咙一紧，像是有一只无形的手扼住了他的脖子，他的嘴微微张合着，却发不出任何声音。他居然无法拒绝他。

“亚瑟住在弗朗家很危险”，阿尔笑了笑，语气像在陈述今天的早饭一般。随着他嘴角弧度的上扬，他身边的压迫感也愈加强烈。

“...是不是你？”，亚瑟鬼使神差地问了出来，他只觉得那张小丑的脸正渐渐浮现在眼前，这份紧张和压迫感几乎与昨晚的那人重合，“昨晚的…”

他的心脏已经快要跳到了喉间，甚至耳膜都被疯狂的心跳声鼓动着，他感到大脑快要充血爆炸了。他不敢看阿尔的双眼，但是对方的压制已经让他的目光无处可逃，他只好紧闭双眼，像是在等待死亡宣判一般。

伴随着窗外雷电交加的声音，阿尔轻声地回答着。震耳欲聋的轰鸣声将他的声音吞没，不留分毫。

“什么？”

亚瑟本能地反问道。

“我是说”，阿尔将表情放轻松下来，并提高了话的尾音，“我根本不知道你说的是什么。”

亚瑟小心翼翼地望向面前的人，已经与刚才的样子截然不同，现在的他只像是一个单纯的大男孩，被问了奇怪的问题而不知该如何回答的孩子。

你在说谎。

“亚瑟我们明天回家吧，我真的想死你啦~”

你在说谎。

亚瑟根本无法将这句话付诸于口，他不敢想象如果说出口自己会变成什么样子，他既无法完全相信弗朗西斯，更不能信任眼前的人。

“...回去吧。”

声音很低，他根本就不想说。

“哈哈，如果能和亚瑟住到一起的话就更幸福啦，可以吗？”

他疲惫地点了点头，他已经太累了，不想再发出声音了。

对方扯开了他的衬衣衣扣，将吻零星地落在他的胸前，右手探入了他的两腿之间。他如同那晚一般，任人摆布，无处可逃，他任凭着阿尔抬起他的双腿架在腰间，一遍遍地冲撞着他的身体，而他除了呻/吟声之外连一句救命都说不出口。

阿尔的吻将他的呼吸锁死，他的双臂像镣铐一样钳制住他的腰，他深陷其中，居然连挣扎都显得疲惫异常。

亚瑟不知道自己是在什么时候睡着的，当他再次睁开双眼时，身边的阿尔正搂着自己。他下意识地用手背挡住了从窗外斜射出的阳光，已经是清晨了。

他的下身传来一阵剧烈的痛感，看来是躺在旁边的人导致的。他将阿尔的手甩开，起身寻找地板上的衬衫，在凌乱的衣物中他找到了属于自己的那件，并简单地套上，他转向一面镜子，那双憔悴的眼差点吓了他自己一跳。

原本应该是翠绿色的双眸，现在却变得麻木无神，双眼下染着深深的黑眼圈，这与几天前的他完全不一样。这些天他的精神就像是在走钢丝一般，即使是在休息，也会被噩梦惊醒。他做这些事情的意义究竟是什么，他自始至终都无法得知。

他想起了弗朗西斯。在穿好衣物后，他径直走向弗朗的书房，当他推开门时，发现桌子被收拾地很干净，而弗朗西斯本人已经不见了踪影，他加快了脚步穿过走廊，发现了正坐在沙发上看书的弗朗。

“我以为你不见了。”

“才一个晚上怎么你的想法就开始仇视哥哥了呢”，弗朗合上了书，“开玩笑。”

“你昨天在书房待了一晚上？”

“当然”，弗朗瞥向他脖颈上青紫色的吻/痕，“倒是你，昨晚做了不少事吧。”

“现在不是打趣的时候。我以前有向你说明什么为什么要逃走吗？”

“你问哥哥还不如直接问小阿尔。”

亚瑟已经得知了弗朗的意思，他应该是从未向弗朗说明过原因。

“被困住了，所以才会想着逃跑”，弗朗的眼神直指亚瑟，“这是最简单的道理了。”

“这太矛盾了，我根本就…”

“你可能会在7月的时候知道这件事，我知道的只有这么多了，如果你真的想得知更多的话，应该从阿尔弗雷德的口中套出来。”

弗朗将手中的心理学论文扔在茶几上，转身进了厨房开始准备早餐。

“我听到了呦。”，一双手从亚瑟的身后搂住他的腰。

“阿尔…?”

阿尔低下头凑在亚瑟的耳边，暧昧的气息顺着他的鼻腔滑到亚瑟的耳廓。

“你在怀疑我吗。”

亚瑟僵在了原地，他只觉得一条毒蛇慢慢爬上了他发凉的背脊，那条蛇正吐着信子，随之准备把他生吃活剥。

“是我的错。”，阿尔失声笑了笑放开亚瑟，“让你总是处于如此不安全的境况，不过从今往后我一定会保护好你哦。”

亚瑟差点以为刚才的恐惧与压迫感是错觉。

他需要些什么用来记录眼前的这些，他得时刻提醒自己阿尔是十分危险的存在。可他真的想记录这些吗?这些也不过是无谓挣扎的手段罢了。

在弗朗西斯端出早餐时，他的表情已经恢复地像往常一样了，他打趣着二人，并将一盘培根和吐司递到他们面前。

“亚瑟今天就要走了吗？”，弗朗端起咖啡轻抿了一口道，“不是说再在哥哥家住几天吗？”

“这里总归有些不安全，还是回到亚瑟家里比较好…他好像是被人盯上了不是么。”

还未待亚瑟开口，阿尔便替他回答了。

“噢，是吗？可我总觉得郊外比较安全呢。”

“这得看亚瑟了。”

“我和阿尔回去吧。”

亚瑟轻轻点了点头，在弗朗西斯错愕的目光下他淡淡地说道。

“亚瑟你…？”

“不用了，弗朗。”

亚瑟想起了弗朗记录在书上的曾经的他经历的一切，无论是哪次他都没有逃出来，他再次醒来时总会面对那些堆积如山的线索，这些无可置否的证据，他身陷在漩涡中，根本无处可逃。弗朗曾说过他的境遇与过去的自己相似，那么结果也可能是相似的。

阿尔低头不语，像是对什么东西失望透顶。

在早餐结束后，阿尔驱车送亚瑟回到家中，过程中二人一言不发。阿尔望向亚瑟的眼神失神且沮丧，他甚至都不想碰一下亚瑟。

阿尔将亚瑟扔在了客厅，转身走进了书房。没过一会，一股奇怪的熏香味道让亚瑟昏昏欲睡，他靠着沙发沉沉地睡去。

“这么快就绝望了。”

阿尔将亚瑟拖到了地下室，剥下他的衣服并亲吻着他白皙的胸膛。

“一点都不像我的亚瑟。”

他在亚瑟的脚腕上绑满了铅块，把他推入了药水池中。

当亚瑟再次醒来时，他正躺在床上，他感到喉咙干渴，便下床为自己倒了杯水。当他路过镜子时发现自己的身体是赤裸的，他尽量不去看胸前的一道长长的伤痕——尽管他对这伤口的记忆是模糊的。他拿到水杯时，一阵眩晕感向他袭来，他用手背贴紧额头，发现手的温度与额头几乎是相同的。他感到全身滚烫，一阵阵热浪正向他的大脑袭来。

他打开医药箱吞下了几片药，并跌跌撞撞地来到了浴室。在冷水的浇灌下他的意识开始变得清醒起来，他努力地回想着之前的记忆，却发现在今早之前的时间都是一片空白。他从衣柜中扯出一件浴袍简单地穿在身上，他来到客厅，发现一位陌生的年轻人正睡在沙发上。

那人被自己的脚步声惊醒，睁开了眼。

亚瑟下意识地向后退了半步，而年轻人只是笑了笑。

“亚瑟，你醒了。”

“你是？”

“阿尔弗雷德，你的恋人。”

亚瑟顿时语塞，面前的状况让他有些猝不及防。

“我记得我还没有…”

“昨天医生说你的病又复发了…抱歉”，他的眼神是掩藏不住的失落，“那道伤口也是那次车祸弄得，你的头还受了非常严重的创伤。”

“是这样吗？”

“我很抱歉…”

亚瑟深深地叹了口气，他察觉不到阿尔是否在说谎，但是他对阿尔莫名的好感却让他相信了他。

他习惯性地走向书架取下一本书，当他翻开扉页时，上面的字迹让他愣住了。

不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

他用余光瞥向坐在沙发上的阿尔，一股恐惧感让他如鲠在喉。

【7】

这是一个圆，没有始终，站在这条线上的所有人都犯下了过错。

“是这样的，您被送到医院的时候头部受了严重的创伤，送您来的阿尔弗雷德先生” ，医生指了指坐在亚瑟旁边的人，“根据他的回忆是您遭遇了一场很严重的车祸，我们确实也发现了撞击的痕迹，出现记忆模糊不清的状况有很大可能是事故留下的后遗症，目前我们也没有有效的治疗方法。”

医生结束了她的长篇大论后，便把化验单和先前存放的档案一并交到了亚瑟的手中，每一份都有阿尔作为家属的签名。

“谢谢您。”

亚瑟将厚厚一摞的档案放进包中，随着阿尔一同走出了诊室。

这次去医院是他主动向阿尔提出的，但是医生说的话意外地与阿尔的一致，刚刚发现的端倪就这样莫名其妙地消失了。

自从他在自己的床上醒来，已经是第五天。他在自己的抽屉中发现了提醒自己逃出去的纸条，衣柜中一整盒的字条上全部写着不要相信阿尔弗雷德，背面标注着诡异的日期。通过盒盖他找到了弗朗西斯的联系方式，当他敲开弗朗西斯的门时，弗朗递给了他一本自己写的记录。

亚瑟了解到这样记忆模糊地醒来已经不是第一次了，或是疾病，或是事故，但亚瑟更倾向于人为的事故。弗朗提醒他可以去医院检查，这就是今天站在这里的原因。

“真的是事故吗？”，亚瑟觉得不如直接开口，“为什么我一点印象都没有？”

“当时因为太着急把你送到医院，没有留下什么证据”，阿尔突然捉住亚瑟的手，尽量抬高声音让自己的语气听起来轻松一些，“实在是太担心你了，抱歉，亚瑟。”

“这不是你的错。”

亚瑟感到从对方手中传来的温度，他的语气和态度实在让他无从下手。

“请相信我。”

他侧过身拥住了亚瑟，并把脑袋埋在他的肩膀上。他的声音因此有些沉闷，却在一下下地敲击着亚瑟的骨骼。

“…恩。”

亚瑟回答的声音轻的几乎听不见，只有他自己听得到振动的颤抖。

“回去吧。”，亚瑟收起快要从心底喷涌而出的感情，把声音放低，“弗朗今晚有些工作上的事情要和我说。”

“你去吧，注意安全哦。”

阿尔轻轻放开他，捏了捏他的手。

在望向阿尔离开的背影时，亚瑟懊恼地托住了额头，深深地叹了口气。

坚持留在他身边寻找线索实在是太困难，阿尔的一个小动作就能影响他半天。

他深谙将调查进行下去的道理，在买下一罐咖啡后他走向地铁站，刚要启开罐子，他想起来接下来还有另外一次检查，便将其塞进了公文包里。

地铁中的人仍然是只增不减，亚瑟在挤下车后环顾了四周，向一家医院走去。

亚瑟捏住写着地址的纸条，快步来到了一家私家医院的门前，正站在门口等待是弗朗，在看到亚瑟后他打了声招呼。

“有点慢啊。”

“少啰嗦吧。”

亚瑟回了他一句，并将包中的咖啡扔给他。

“难得。”，弗朗接过咖啡打趣道，“这么主动吗？”

“来这不是听你发情的。”

“好好，我认识的医生在二楼。”，弗朗不再开玩笑，他带着亚瑟来到了二楼的一间诊室前停下。

“刚才去看的医生说什么？”

在亚瑟抬起手刚要抠响门时，弗朗问道。

“车祸。”

弗朗很快懂了亚瑟的意思，他掏出封面印有心理学字样的记录本简单地记下几行后，敲响了诊室的门。

“请进。”

看到来者是弗朗时，医生有些疲惫地笑了笑。

“怎么，又是你。”

亚瑟上下打量着眼前的这位戴着眼镜的女医生，她的说话方式与自己有些相似。

“罗莎。”，弗朗叫出了她的名字，“又麻烦你咯。”

“别这样，这是我该做的。”

在向罗莎说明后，她先是看了看亚瑟的档案，随后领着他来到一些医学仪器面前检查了一遍。

“确实是撞击的痕迹。”，罗莎将影像放在灯光下，“不过比起车祸…更像是人为的…”

“怎么说？”

弗朗问道。

“如果是车祸，伤口所在的位置是随机的…但是你们看这里”，罗莎指向头骨影像的一个位置，“为什么如此巧合地在正上方呢？什么样的事故才会导致正上方有伤口？除非是有人自上而下地用力敲击。”

亚瑟觉得身后一阵恶寒。

“你可能遇到了一些麻烦。”。罗莎认真地看着亚瑟。

“但是…为什么。”

亚瑟的额头上冒出了些许冷汗，结果难以置信，但是罗莎确实没有欺骗他的必要。

“档案也可以伪造的吗？”

弗朗在笔记本上挤下线索后问道。

“只要有‘渠道’，印多少份都不是问题。”

罗莎平静地答道。

在向罗莎致谢过后，二人来到了街边的酒馆。在昏黄的灯光下弗朗晃动起装着威士忌的酒杯，看向一侧对着笔记思考的亚瑟。

“你真的对以前发生的事情一点印象都没有？”

“不然也不会特地来这里再检查一遍。”

“你认识阿尔比较晚，对哥哥也没什么印象吗？”

“同事？可能是比较熟的那种。”

亚瑟不解。

“你我的关系可比你想象的要好得多。”

弗朗抬起酒杯，将杯中的酒水一饮而尽。

“谁会和你这种滥情的人关系好。”

弗朗因酒精的缘故而微红了脸，他趴在吧台上透过玻璃杯看向亚瑟的脸。

“说我滥情，你不也是吗？”，还未待亚瑟回答，他便自顾自地说道，“不过你对阿尔弗雷德的痴迷程度已经超出了我的想象。”

“……”

“到了什么程度…？”

许久，亚瑟开口道。

“会去做一些事情来吸引他的注意，并把看他的反应当作一种乐趣。”

“这根本不是痴迷吧…”

“这是。”，弗朗低声反驳着，“因为他让你感到了源源不断的乐趣。”

“但是直到你在他的生日消失了三个月后，你就像变了一个人一样，怎么说呢，你好像变‘好’了。”

“变‘好’了？”

“多了解一些也没有好处。”，弗朗把话题掐住，而后付了钱，与亚瑟一同走出酒吧。

“是时候回去了。”

弗朗向相反的方向走去，亚瑟走进车站等待着末班车。

所幸的是这次并没有错过末班车，等到公交车来到他所在街道时，车上仅剩下他一人了。当他走近那栋简单的房屋时，阿尔已经在他的门前等他了。

“没有钥匙吗？”

亚瑟掏出钥匙插入锁孔。

“着急就没拿…”，阿尔像个做错事的小孩子一般摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

而就在亚瑟推开门时，阿尔凑到他的后颈，轻轻地嗅了嗅。

“消毒水的味道，亚瑟你又去医院了吗？”

糟了。

亚瑟心底打着鼓，他忘记了掩盖住自己身上过于浓重的消毒水味道。

“还有酒的味道，你和弗朗西斯喝酒了。”

他轻点了点头。

“这样啊，下次遇到这种情况就不要一个人回家了喔，叫我去接你就好。”

“好…。”

说罢阿尔仍然没有哦放开他，他搂住亚瑟并轻咬住他的耳垂，他将温热的口气吐在亚瑟的耳后，让他的脸发烫。

“阿尔…”

“亚瑟今天干什么去了。”，他将他柔软的耳廓放在自己的唇齿间，轻轻用湿滑的舌尖掠过，他的手不安分地掠过他的腰间。

该死的。

亚瑟在心底骂道，他的身体有些发软，他的公文包掉落在地上。罗莎塞给他的诊断书洒了出来。

“那是什么？”

阿尔眯着眼看着诊断书上的字，上面清楚地写着钝器所伤。

“亚瑟总是在做着让我惊喜的事情。”

“…是你吗？”

亚瑟总觉得这个问题似曾相识。

“是我。”

阿尔咯咯地笑道。

“你能坚持到我的生日吗？”

说罢阿尔将亚瑟打横抱起来扔到了床上。亚瑟的大脑一片混乱，除了逃跑之外他想不到任何方法。

当阿尔压下来时，亚瑟闭紧了双眼，可是对方并没有落下的粗暴的吻。几滴温热的液体晕湿了他的衬衫，阿尔撑起双臂，泪水滴落到亚瑟的脸上。亚瑟抬起头看向面前的人，他正在极力地抑制着抽泣，但是他的肩膀还是轻轻地晃动起来。

阿尔的脸变得通红，泪水如同决堤般从他的眼角涌出，他的语气也因抽泣而变得顿挫。

“对不起…亚瑟…对不起…”

“我实在是太想把你留在我的身边…”，那对蓝色的双眸中溢满了泪，那人的双臂也有所颤抖，“对不起…”

“……”

阿尔拥紧亚瑟，像是在对待世间的珍宝。

“不要怀疑我…不要不信任我…原谅我…好吗？”

他深埋在亚瑟胸口，背脊一起一伏。

“…我知道了。”

亚瑟鬼使神差地答应了他。

在他面前，亚瑟毫无还手之力，他就像是一条毒蛇，紧紧地缠着他，用毒液麻痹他的理智。

【8】

亚瑟是从床上惊醒的。这几天他总是被噩梦萦绕着，梦境中隐约出现的小丑脸让他很是不安。他从柔软的床上坐起身，隐约间感到了身边另外一个人的存在。他这才想起昨晚的事情。他仔细地端详起面前既危险又莫名信赖的人，他毫无戒备地睡在自己面前，表情既安心又满足，像是个正在做美梦的孩子。他昨晚不停地乞求自己的原谅，虽然他的眼神是如此地热切，但是落下的吻却冰冷地刺骨。

自己只要一面对他就会变得束手无措，就像是被扔在阳光下的鱼一般，无论如何也无法挽救现状。 

亚瑟再次回头瞥了瞥熟睡在侧的人，轻手轻脚地起身准备穿衣，却突然被扯住了手臂。 

“亚瑟去哪里。” 

“呃…我去个厕所。” 

亚瑟应付着他的问题。 

“亚瑟留下来陪我吧，我的生日快到了呢。” 

“去你家怎么样…” 

既然无法从弗朗西斯那里得到信息，那么直接去阿尔家是最直接有效的方法。 

“好啊。” 

对方的回答出乎他的意料，他本来以为阿尔会搬出许多托词。这次的他已经不是处于线索的边缘了，他必须深入其中，才能够知道这一切的答案。 

阿尔并没有理会在一旁陷入思考的他，他转身去了浴室，在确认浴室中的水流声后，亚瑟打开手机向弗朗西斯发送了一封邮件，在删除记录后，他开始打量起这间卧室。从那天记忆模糊地醒来到现在，他还从未仔细地看过这房间。 

他环顾四周，除了他藏线索的衣柜外便是一张大床，门板上贴着阿尔喜欢的游戏海报，床头挂着他与阿尔的合照，照片上的二人正坐在公园的长椅上，阿尔搂住他的肩膀，并把他向自己的方向拉拢，他的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。 

至少这张照片证明了他们曾经是恋人。 

亚瑟望向窗户，却发现窗户被铁板钉死了。 

他一怔，努力地回忆着窗户原本的样子，在他的印象中窗户从未被锁死过。他的记忆中突然掠过一个影子，他从窗户跳出，为了甩掉背后穷追不舍的人，但是他却失败了。 

那人究竟是谁。 

亚瑟的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛，在努力地回忆一番后他只好作罢。 

“亚瑟，我已经洗好啦。” 

阿尔身着宽松的白色浴袍从浴室中走出，他的蓝眸中氤氲着水汽，金发的末梢滴下些许水珠。亚瑟平时看习惯了他带眼镜的样子，突然摘下眼镜更增添了几分帅气。 

“亚瑟你一直盯着我看做什么？” 

一只手将他揽入怀中，并让他的耳朵贴紧他结实的胸膛，湿润的水汽萦绕着他。亚瑟双颊变得滚烫起来，他有些不敢抬头看比自己高一些的恋人。他在极力克制着自己，但是他的心跳声已经快要盖过他大脑中的危险信号了，他是如此地渴求他，以至于快要忘记了他的危险性。

他紧紧地握拳，指甲扎地他的掌心生疼。

他不能对阿尔产生好感，但是这副该死的身体却已经热了起来，迫不及待地想要亲吻他。

阿尔的鼻尖掠过了他的耳廓，他低下头含住了他的耳垂，并不断地用舌尖逗弄着。

亚瑟被他弄得轻颤起来，他的理智就是在这一刻崩断的，他抬起手扭过阿尔的下巴，堵住他的双唇。阿尔的喉结动了动，加深了吻，他腾出一只手磨蹭起亚瑟的腰，让他发出轻哼。

他的手逐渐向下探入他的裤子，用手掌揉捏起他的臀瓣。他用双手搂住阿尔的脖颈，咬住他的耳垂将滚烫的气息吐在他的耳旁。很明显对方被他的动作刺激到了，他的手变得更加不安分起来，他将手指伸到他的股间，明知接下来要做什么的亚瑟倒吸了一口凉气。他他现在就像是和危险的野兽做爱一般，可他快要沉溺在兴奋中的意识告诉他，他乐在其中。

亚瑟看清了他的眼神，那是盯着猎物的，具有侵略性的眼神，眼前的人随时会把自己生吞活剥。这份毒品带给他的快乐实在是难以拒绝，现在的他只想着一件事。

“快一点...”

说出这句话时他的耳根烫的都要起火了，他试图让自己的声音听起来低沉一些，但是对方的动作却将他的声线推向了高峰。几根灵活的手指在他的后穴扩张着，逐渐深入。亚瑟已经急不可待地扯开了浴袍，他已经停不下来了。

阿尔的喉间发出一阵粗重的喘息，他扭过亚瑟的身体，把他整个人顶在墙上。就在亚瑟以为他会进入时，对方却停下了动作。

“亚瑟。”

“什么?”

“说，爱我。”

每一个动作都会被要求用一句情话来交换，一开始是有一定的间隔时间，直到后面亚瑟咬着嘴唇不断地从嘴里泻出情话，与这些话一起倾泻而出的是呻吟和喘息。他说的越多，快感越强烈，更多的快感让他说出更多的话。

他对这样的自己感到绝望。

阿尔将他抱到床上，用手臂死死地钳住他的脖颈，他觉得自己快要窒息了。当他抬起头看向压过来的对方时，他的脸竟与梦中的那张小丑脸重合了。他用力地晃了晃头，本能地抗拒着这个答案。

绝对不可能。

二人之间除了喘息声外没有其他声音，房间内的空间都快要被这诡异的气氛扭曲了。

许久，阿尔缓缓地开口道。

“等会收拾一下去我家吧。”

亚瑟虚弱地点点头，阿尔放开了他。

亚瑟左手扶着墙，身体有些不稳地走进了浴室，现在的他除了从花洒中喷洒出的水流之外，已经感知不到任何东西了。他的神经变得迟钝了许多，记忆中的只有他不断重复的话。

跌跌撞撞走进来的他忘记调试水流的温度，很快水流便像岩浆一般滚烫，腾升起的水蒸气间或阻断着他的呼吸。他还未察觉到这股窒息感的原因，只觉得这种感觉和在阿尔怀中的感觉是如此地相似。

逃出去。

他咬住下唇抬起颤抖手砸向浴室的毛玻璃。

不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

他痛苦地抓起自己湿漉漉的金发，好让自己保持清醒。

“逃出去，我到底该从哪里逃走。”

“为什么我不能信任阿尔？”

他低声地反问着自己，这些话绑架了他意识。

他难道被自己欺骗了。

在快要窒息的环境中，亚瑟得出了这样的结论。

这时，浴室的门被打开了。新鲜的空气涌入狭小的空间中，让亚瑟好受了许多。他抬起满是泪痕的脸，看到了站在门口的阿尔，他正在用担忧的目光看着自己。

“阿尔，带我出去。”

他颤抖地向他伸出了手。

“好。”

阿尔露出了一个能够让他安心的笑容。

他将亚瑟打横抱起来，轻轻地放到了床上，并替他穿好了衣服。还沉浸在窒息感中的亚瑟根本无力思考接下来要在阿尔家找到什么线索。

浑浑噩噩中，他被带上了车，被领到了阿尔的家中。如果说逃离那所房子便是他的目标，现在的他应该达成了目标。但是他却完全没有解脱的感觉，心情反而愈加沉重，就像是进入了更深的深渊。

他走进客厅时，发现这间屋子的布局与自己的一模一样，甚至连茶杯摆放的方向都是一样的，这里所有的窗户都是被钢板钉死的，甚至连一丝阳光都无法透进来。阿尔转身进了厨房，亚瑟随手从书架上抽出了一本相册，封面上写着是二人的名字，他翻开相册，上面贴满了他与阿尔的照片，就像是普通的恋人一般，他机械性地翻看着照片。上面的日期从2007直到2011年，2007年的照片比后面几年的加起来还要多。

他放下相册，看到了端着红茶的阿尔。这一场景莫名地熟悉，仿佛在他的脑海中存在过很多次。

“好像快要到你的生日了。”

“还有半个月，亚瑟已经开始着急了吗？”

“需要出去旅行一段时间吗？”

“不，在这里就够了。”

阿尔向亚瑟投出了一个满是隐意的目光。

【9】

被发现了，阿尔。

阿尔会无止境地拖延他寻找线索的速度，他的出现总是令他心跳加速，他的一个动作都要让他冷静很久，他总是不自觉地瞥向阿尔的方向，不论是有意或是无意。

他的调查让他产生了罪恶感，但是不得不继续进行。弗朗西斯提醒过他，绝对不能有放弃的念头，否则后果不堪设想。

来到阿尔家后他再也没有与弗朗西斯通信过，手机只要进入这里信号就会全部消失，就在两天前，亚瑟在翘起的地板下找出了一个信号屏蔽器，可他切断那屏蔽器的电源后，手机仍然没有信号。

屏蔽器不止这一个。

这里的防备要远远超出自己家，他不能与阿尔弗雷德以外的人实时对话，在这里他只能靠自己。阿尔总是在早晨七点左右上班，中午回来一次，晚上六点左右回家。但是他每天都会用钥匙把门锁住，并在冰箱里准备好需要的食材，这意味着亚瑟不能走出这间屋子。

某一天，亚瑟在衣柜下发现了翘起的地板砖，这些切边整齐的大理石相对于盖住窃听器的而言更加松动，只是在衣柜的阴影中很容易就被忽略掉。亚瑟是在用玻璃珠敲击地板时找出来的，空心的地板砖声音会不同些。

在这里，他只能通过自己记录发现的线索。与他的房间不同的是，这间屋子没有任何从前的自己留下的痕迹，可能自己从未到过这里。亚瑟用装食材的纸袋做成一个只有手掌心大小的本，将其黏在书柜下面。

亚瑟一直在寻找调查衣柜下大理石地板的机会，而今天他趁阿尔上班后获得了这个机会，确切地来说，是终于鼓足了勇气。

他在听到屋门被反锁的声音后，轻手轻脚地下床，将笨重的衣柜推开。他用玻璃珠敲击着衣柜下的四块地板，比正常的地板声音要清脆许多。他试着翘起最前的一块大理石，这块石头的重量远比他想象地要轻。他将这块地板砖挪至一侧，出现了一个漆黑的洞。他用手电筒照亮洞的边缘,那是几块砖搭成的简易阶梯，洞内的尘埃被搅动起来，在手电筒的强光下泛着微光。

亚瑟深吸了一口气，移开了第二块。

由砖块构成的简易楼梯完整地呈现在他的面前，光束并不能到达尽头，只有亲自察看才能够一探究竟。

他已经开始犹豫了。

许久，他攥紧手电筒，撬开了第三块地板，洞的深度超出了他的想象，仿佛随时都会把他吞噬。

他在心里打着鼓，一只脚踏上了阶梯。

突然，一阵眩晕感袭击了他的大脑，他的脑海中快速掠过了被人拖到这里的场景，虽然印象模糊，但是他似乎来过这里很多次。

他努力地平复着呼吸，将另一只脚踩在阶梯上。阶梯一路向下，越向下坡度便越大。刚开始是半步就能够跨过的阶梯，再向前走必须迈两步才能跨越。四周的墙壁紧贴着阶梯，亚瑟的衣袖擦过潮湿的墙壁，贴在壁上的苔藓沾在了他的衬衫上。

不知走了多久，当他回过头时，身后已经是一片漆黑。他再向前走了几步，空间变得开阔起来。

亚瑟并没有在墙壁上发现灯的开关，他只好用手电筒的光判断方向。他摸索着墙壁前进，相比于通道中粗糙潮湿的墙壁，房间内的墙纸是有明显的花纹纹路的。在昏暗的光下他看到那花纹像是英文花体变形而成，而那串变形夸张的英文正是自己的名字。

房间的天花板很低，像是随时会坍塌下来，亚瑟在这里感到了明显的不适。

突然，他的脚尖碰触到了什么东西，他攥紧手电筒，照亮了自己眼前的区域。

原来碰触到他的是沙发的一脚，那是一张暗红色的沙发，有两只布偶静静地躺在上面。他在微弱的灯光下凑近这两只带有绒毛的物体时，才发现这根本不是玩偶，而是两具猫的尸体。一只毛色纯白，颈间有一圈黑色的绒毛，另一只的脸上有橘色色块。两只猫的尸体被保存地极其完好，完全没有尸体的异味，绒毛顺滑地就像它们刚刚睡着了一般。

“阿尔弗，亚蒂。”

亚瑟想起了它们的名字。

他感到背脊发凉。

自己并没有在调查中停下来，否则下一个躺在这里的可能就是自己。

这种侥幸感让亚瑟自己都觉得羞愧。

这两具尸体像是在胁迫着亚瑟，胁迫他继续前进。

他扶住墙继续向前，在他的左前方出现了一张双人床，床上躺着的是以自己为原型的布偶，那双与自己相似的绿眼睛像是在黑暗中盯着他。他试图转过身不再看那双泛着绿色荧光的玻璃眼球，但是自己的目光却无法从它的身上移开。他只好撕下白色床单的一角，将娃娃的眼睛蒙住。

他绕开双人床向前迈进几步，一座装满药水的水池赫然出现在他的面前。他捡起地上散落的玻璃珠扔进池中，却迟迟没有落底。

当他再次把目光放到池水上时，他开始有些窒息，他的四肢仿佛被人绑上了铅块，他的身体被扔进了黑暗的深渊，药水间或阻断着他的呼吸。他伸出手挣扎，却被沉重的铅块和枷锁带往更深的痛苦中。

他想起了在自己房间中看到的诡异的日期，那些积累了长达三年的线索，他究竟是以怎样的方式被玩弄在股掌之间。

“…逃走。”

他向后退了一步，痛苦地捂住头，拼命地从喉咙中挤出几个字。

现在的他到底在做什么，他正从一个笼子里逃向另一个笼子，他一直待在这怪圈中从未逃离过。

原来他不应该从那间房子中逃走，他应该从阿尔身边逃离，只要有阿尔存在的地方，就永远是牢笼。

而自己居然会对他产生好感。

记忆中的画面开始变得扭曲，它们化作急速的漩涡将他的意识卷入黑暗的中心。

他的胃中疯狂地翻涌起来，他捂住嘴尽量不让自己呕吐出来。

屋顶传来了沉闷的脚步声，先是停留了一会，而后向自己慢慢逼近。他跌坐在地上等待着阿尔的到来，像是等待着死神降临一般。

他的身后逐渐传来了阿尔低声哼着歌曲的声音，皮鞋摩擦地面的声音愈来愈近。这声音每响一下，亚瑟的神经都会更加紧绷。

“找到你了。”

温热的鼻息落在亚瑟的耳畔，他闭上双眼，准备迎来自己的结局。

对方用双手环住了他的腰，轻嗅着他身上的玫瑰清香。亚瑟的身体僵住了，动弹不得。阿尔的手像是从地狱里爬出来的魔鬼的手掌一般，他的每一个动作都亚瑟被视为吞噬猎物的前兆。

他绕到亚瑟身前，抬起他的下巴。

“别碰我。”

“怎么？现在才开始反击吗？”，阿尔笑道，那双湛蓝色的眼在黑暗中盯着亚瑟，“我可碰了你好一阵子了。”

“滚。”

亚瑟咬紧牙关，从齿缝中挤出一个字。

“瞧啊，我就是喜欢这样的你。”，阿尔执起他的手把玩起来，“喜欢你的自大…”

突然他狠狠地把亚瑟的手指向反方向折去，难以忍受的疼痛向他袭来。

“喜欢你的自大被我踏碎。”

阿尔的语气再次变得冰冷起来，他的眸中没有一丝温度。

“…为什么…阿尔？”

明明知道无济于事，亚瑟还是这样问道。

“因为我对你感兴趣，喜欢看你对各种事情的反应。”

亚瑟隐约地记得这句话曾经从自己的口中说出过。

阿尔趁着他回忆的间隙，上前咬住了他的双唇，含在口中用力地吮吸。亚瑟惊恐地挣扎着，却被他抱得更紧了。

“呐，亚瑟。还有一段时间就是我的生日了，我们去你家过怎么样。”

他没有给亚瑟回答的机会，他用深吻夺走了他的呼吸，直到亚瑟快要产生窒息感为止。

“我实在是喜欢你。”

阿尔笑的像个孩子一般，他用手掌捂住了不断摇头的亚瑟的嘴，将他拖入了黑暗中。

“亚瑟…我喜欢你，和我交往吧！”

“好啊。”

“以后我们就是恋人啦。”

“不过是恋人而已。”

一阵眩晕感袭来，亚瑟喘着粗气醒来。这次他并没有在自己的床上，而是在阴暗的地下室中。他反复地检查自己的记忆，这次他的记忆并没有被消去。他仍然穿着进入地下室时的衣物，他的脚腕被银色的脚镣锁住，脚镣的另一头被死死地固定在墙上。他的身边堆满了触手可及的日记本。

除了被固定在地上的一盏夜灯外，他的四周便再也没有任何物体了。因黑暗而变得粘稠的空气死死地将他包围，让他觉得连呼吸都变得困难。

在昏暗的灯光下，他翻开了日记本。

【10】

（涉及法叔等，可能会造成些许不适…）

2007年

下课铃声响起，阿尔便从阶梯教室的后排跑到前排讲台的位置，还好他赶上了。他掏出手机要了导师的联系方式，声称方便在课题上咨询问题。

“好。”

亚瑟礼貌地笑笑，告诉了他自己的邮箱。

从此之后，亚瑟的邮箱不断地被一个学生离奇古怪的问题骚扰着，而这些问题大多与课题无关，某些问题则更像是在搭讪。亚瑟并不讨厌这些，他在工作之余会一一回复。

阿尔在回公寓的路上经常能够看到亚瑟坐在酒吧中，站在他面前的酒保经常弓着腰，手肘放到吧台上与他聊天。

不过今天，他看到了一些不一样的东西。

他一如既往地停下山地车在酒吧门口驻足，透过玻璃他能够看到亚瑟像往常一样坐在吧台旁，酒保一直弯着腰停在他的身前。阿尔将山地车停在酒吧前，轻轻推开门溜进了酒吧，他的表情就像是越狱犯一般，生怕被警卫一样的人物逮到。

他走向距离吧台较远的小圆桌，悄悄地盯着那两人。

留着金色齐肩卷发的男人用两指托住亚瑟的下巴，他正用双唇堵住亚瑟的嘴。亚瑟的脸颊微红，他的手覆住对方的手掌。

他们在接吻。

阿尔揉了揉双眼，再次确认。

他顿时觉得天旋地转，他将手中的可乐重重地砸在圆桌上，愤怒地离开了酒吧。他骑着山地车从市区到郊区，很晚才回到家。

“原来这家伙已经有男朋友了。”

阿尔在向哥哥马修打电话诉苦时，一直在强调这句话。

“该死的我怎么这么喜欢他。”

在听完马修的一通安慰后，他还是狠狠地将枕头掷在了床上。他决定无论如何也要去尝试一下，冒着自己会被他的男友用枪射成马蜂窝的危险。

于是在那天铃声过后，阿尔捏着手中的玫瑰花在他走出教室前拦住了他。他承认，如果下课铃声再不响，花梗就会被他捏断。

“那个…我喜欢你，亚瑟。”

阿尔实在是想不出什么情话，他只好把花递到他面前。

“所以这就是你每天跟着我的原因？”

“…你知道？”

“这点小把戏想不知道也难。”

“我昨天…”，阿尔知道自己的脸已经比试卷上的红叉还要红，他在心底不停地给自己打气，“看到你和你男友…”

“那不是我男友。”

“恩？”

阿尔僵硬地抬起头，疑惑地看着亚瑟眨了眨眼。他准备好的台词全部被这一句话堵了回去。

“你是个很有意思的人。”

阿尔并没有为这句话而感到兴奋，因为他知道下一句话绝对会让他这几天的夜思梦想全部泡汤。

“不过…”

不过他还是希望能够争取一下，毕竟他夜思梦想了那么多天。

“我还是希望你能和我交往！”

亚瑟的眼神慢慢变了，像是发现了精致的玩具一般。

“好啊。”

阿尔不敢相信这句话是从对方口中说出的，他定睛看向亚瑟。

“别这么看着我，你的耳朵坏掉了吗？”

“我宁愿相信是我的耳朵坏掉了，你能再说一遍吗？”

“小鬼。”

亚瑟拽住他的手臂离开了教室，一路来到花园的长廊中。他稍稍踮起脚，上前吻住了阿尔的唇。阿尔捞起他的腰，与他交换了一个绵长的吻。他的口中有薄荷与红茶掺杂的味道。

于是在那年夏天快要开始的时候，阿尔终于如愿以偿了。

一段时间后，阿尔发现这件事并没有让他如愿以偿。

亚瑟经常会趁他上课时来到酒吧喝酒，至于是和谁喝酒就不言而喻了。

阿尔翘掉了今天上午的课，他骑车来到酒吧门口，并把他的山地车停在了一辆货车后。他透过酒吧的彩色玻璃看到亚瑟正在和那混蛋喝酒，他并没有站在吧台的位置，而是坐在亚瑟的左侧，手臂时不时地搭上他的肩膀。

而他的亚瑟并没有反抗，反而抬起他的下巴试图吻上去。酒吧的暗红色灯光映在他的绿眸中，印在他的白色衬衫上，为他的双唇镀上了一层艳丽的口红。

阿尔紧握双拳狠狠地砸在酒吧外的窗台上，此时手背的疼痛感远远及不上这幅场景带给他的刺激。

这时，酒吧门被拉开，阿尔深吸一口气，躲了起来。

而接下来的场景差点让他把窗台砸穿。

那位留着齐肩短发，下巴挂满胡茬的酒保正用手臂勾着亚瑟的肩膀，二人正在向公寓区的方向走去。

那一天阿尔没有再上课，他翘了亚瑟的课并在马修家喝的伶仃大醉，在马修的叮嘱中他回了家。

当他准备从兜里掏出钥匙时，却发现门已经被亚瑟打开。他这才想起了和亚瑟一起住后他曾经给过他钥匙。他低头看向穿着连帽外套的亚瑟，外套的拉链拉的很高，遮住了他的脖子。

“你不热吗？”

阿尔口中的酒气喷在亚瑟的脸上，但是他并没有躲开。

“倒是你，喝了那么多酒？”

“…我乐意这样。”

因为酒精的缘故，阿尔有些口齿不清。

“先进来…”

还未等亚瑟把话说完，阿尔便一把扯下他外套的拉链，狠狠地丢在一旁，只剩下一件衬衫。亚瑟白皙的脖颈上留有几个青紫色的吻痕。阿尔用力扯开衬衫，乳白色的衣扣脱线掉落在大理石地板上，他那布满了吻痕的胸膛暴露在阿尔面前。

亚瑟抬起头看向他氤氲着水汽的蓝色双眼，嘴角挑起一抹笑容。

“怎么。”

“你难道不知道你做了什么?和那个金毛的胡子混蛋?”

阿尔觉得自己快要疯了，他把每一个字都吐在亚瑟的脸上，恨不得现在就把对方的衬衣撕成碎片。

“你真有趣。”

亚瑟的语气低沉而沙哑，他吞了吞口水，手掌抚上了他的脸颊。

阿尔毫不示弱地咬住了他的唇瓣，将他整个人抵在墙上，一只手不安分地探入了他的两腿之间。

许久，他从深吻中放开了亚瑟，他盯着亚瑟脖子上的吻痕，像是盯着几颗碍眼的钉子一般。他上前吻在红痕上，舌尖不断地舔食着淤青，而后咬住那块肉用力吮吸。

“唔嗯...”，细小的呻吟从亚瑟的口中溢出，他眯起眼睛看着埋在自己胸前，笨拙亲吻的蠢蛋。他用手掌按住阿尔的后脑，满意地低语着。

“蠢货。”

阿尔像是受了什么刺激一样，他将亚瑟打横抱起来扔在床上，将所有留有吻痕的皮肤都吻了个遍。

“和那胡子上床舒服吗?嗯?”

他像个心爱的宝物被别人夺走的孩子一般，一边不断折磨着亚瑟的身体，一边拷问着他。但是对方给他的压迫感却又让亚瑟觉得他果然是个成人。

“我真是喜欢你，阿尔。”

他被压在床上，气喘吁吁地说道。

“为什么?”

阿尔将他的双腿分开架在腰上，狠狠地进入了他的身体。

亚瑟的喉间溢出呻吟，他歪头用赞许的目光打量着阿尔满是红晕的脸。

“我对你感兴趣，喜欢看你对各种事情的反应。”

他压低了嗓音轻声道。他的绿眸在昏暗的房间中泛着水光。

“你保证以后不会再这样了。”

“这我可不能保证。”

亚瑟笑道。

背叛总是与乐趣相伴。

阿尔发现这个人真是烂透了。

但是对他有着如毒品一般地好感的自己，不也是烂透了吗。

他从未真正拥有过亚瑟，亚瑟的身体上总是留着其他人的痕迹，他的乐趣就在于阿尔对这些事情各种各样的表现，他是他最好的玩具。

但是当你得到过这个人后，就再也不想放手了。

阿尔憎恨着他糟糕的本性，却又无比渴求希望得到他。他希望自己永远不要被抛弃，永远在亚瑟眼中是有趣的存在，他乞求黎明不要到来，乞求漫漫长夜。

可终结的一天终于还是到来了。

“分手吧，阿尔。”

在结束了一晚奋战后的第二天的黎明，亚瑟轻声说道。

“…我猜你一定是在开玩笑。”

“我没在开玩笑。”

“…至少你得告诉我为什么？”

阿尔攥紧了拳头。

“你自己难道不知道吗？”

亚瑟眯起双眼看着他，他的目光让他如坐针毡。

【11】

“为什么？”

“难道你自己不知道吗？”

阿尔觉得自己就像是被扔到岸上的鱼一般，焦灼的阳光炙烤着他的每一寸皮肤，他无法逃脱，更无处可逃。

许久，他松开了紧握的拳头，低声道。

“我们还会在晚上相见的。”

“好。”

亚瑟答应了他，与几个月前答应他告白的语气一模一样。

他们总是会在夜晚相见。

他会提出各种无理的要求，折磨亚瑟到深夜，并在事后将美金甩在他的脸上。他享受着这样的过程，像是一个复仇的孩子一般。

某天晚上，阿尔钳住了亚瑟的脖颈，此时的亚瑟正在熟睡着，他只要手腕一用力，就会让他窒息。他的心底腾盛起莫名的刺激与快感，这种快感远远超过了这件事本身带给他的恐惧。几分钟过后，他松开了手，压下心中的兴奋。

一个可怕的念头一直萦绕在他的大脑中，如果他在不经意间杀了亚瑟，只要处理得当，没有人会知道他做了什么。他经常会在上课的时候将小刀放在眼前，再比向讲台上的亚瑟，像是把刀放到他的脖子上一般，他想象着刀刃割开他白皙的皮肤——那是他曾经亲吻过无数次的地方，也是那些酒吧里的混蛋们亲吻过无数次的地方，他想象着那双绿眸变得空洞无助，想象着他跪在自己面前向自己求饶的样子。

这些可比和他谈恋爱，和他上/床要有趣得多。

阿尔旋即摇了摇头，想将这些想法扔出脑外。

他应该继续着他的生活，亚瑟不过是他夜晚生活的调味剂而已。

他只是希望自己这样而已，实际上，自从那天掐住亚瑟的脖子开始，他每晚都会梦到自己会以各种各样的方式杀了亚瑟。他满身是血地躺在自己的床上，而自己正在清理着血迹，向他的嘴里灌着防腐液，最后在他的身上缠满胶带和保鲜膜。

这样以来，亚瑟永远都是自己的了。

他从梦中惊醒，回想着梦的内容。

真是万无一失的保鲜方法，他想道。

今年期末，亚瑟的课程他拿了满分，亚瑟承诺过只要他拿满分就会一整天和他在一起。二人计划去野外露营，在亚瑟去车库倒车时，他绕到一棵后，找出藏在那里的猎枪，他将消音器装好，用瞄准镜对向亚瑟。他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来，血液涌向了他的大脑让他额头发热。他瞄准了亚瑟的膝盖，扣下扳机。

气流从枪管涌出，他放了空枪。

他紧攥着手心中的子弹，并没有将其上膛。

亚瑟转过身喊着阿尔的名字，阿尔将枪藏好后佯装从屋后出来。

“这一带的流浪猫很多。”

“你在屋子后面待了那么久是因为这些？”

“我收养了两只，亚蒂”，他现在已经习惯称呼他为亚蒂，“一只叫亚蒂，一只叫阿尔弗。”

“随你高兴。”

亚瑟歪了歪头，示意他上车。

他们将车停在停车场，又做了两次，阿尔用安全带将亚瑟的手捆住，狠狠地咬上他的脖颈，像是捕食猎物的野兽一般。亚瑟的眼神闪过一丝隐忧，而这微妙的变化早已被阿尔捕捉到。

“你要输了，亚瑟。”

“专心点。”

亚瑟发现阿尔慢慢地变成了另外一个人。

在那次出行回来后，亚瑟删除了他的电话号码和邮箱，并拒绝与他相关的一切。他辞去大学教授的工作并到一个顾问公司工作，他搬到了离这里几十公里外的地方。他知道阿尔在他倒车的时候放了空枪，他想杀了自己。

阿尔在最后一天在他的车上粘了一个东西，就算是到了别的国家，他也会告诉自己亚瑟在哪。

但是阿尔已经不想再追过去了。

他想开始新的生活，他是经济学院最优秀的学生。为了还完大学贷款，他去贸易公司打两份工，他每天把扔进图书馆里，为了获得高学分去研究老头子们写的论文，他每天都忙得不可开交。而那把枪则躺在地下室中快要发了霉。

这并不代表他就会这样忘掉亚瑟。

几乎每晚他都会梦到亚瑟，在梦中亚瑟和那些基\佬混在一起（自己不也是吗），一边做着下流的事情，一边嘲讽着他，甚至在取笑他，而自己并不能阻止他，除非自己过去。

他每天强压下这些梦境带给自己的不安与恐惧，并投入到更多繁忙的工作与繁琐的课业中去。他拿下了最高额度的奖学金，可他并不开心。

这段时间来他总是会觉得少了些什么。

这天他疲惫地推开了家里的门，两只猫咪看到主人的归来主动凑了过来。亚蒂用舌头轻舐着他的脚尖，阿尔弗咬住了他的裤脚。

“别闹，阿尔弗。”

那只拥有着纯白色大尾巴的猫咪轻轻叫唤两声，松开他的裤子，它站在亚蒂猫的旁边舔了舔它脖子上顺滑的毛发。

“真是喜欢亚蒂呢。”

阿尔蹲下身看向那两只猫咪。

亚蒂猫像是在躲闪他一般，藏在了阿尔弗的后面。

阿尔突然想起了那晚他曾尝试着扼住亚瑟的脖子。他的手掌弯成了弧形，并套在了亚蒂的脖子上。

只要他一用力，这只猫就会去死。

他突然笑起来，放开了亚蒂。

想什么呢，阿尔弗那么喜欢亚蒂。

但是他却想象了自己如何去厨房拿了一把刀，如何把亚蒂猫提起来在阿尔弗面前杀死。

如果他把亚蒂杀死，就再也没办法停下来了。

在他反应过来后，他的手已经握住了刀，这时亚蒂与阿尔弗正在厨房里闹着，他顺手提起亚蒂，蹲下对阿尔弗说道。

“阿尔弗，送你一个礼物。”

阿尔，送你一个礼物。

“这样你的亚蒂永远不会从你的身边逃走。”

亚瑟永远都不会从我的身边逃走。

在将两只猫的尸体上缠满了胶带和保鲜膜后，他打开定位机器。他连夜退掉了公寓的房子，离开了这里。

阿尔发现亚瑟与弗朗西斯在一家公司里工作，他应聘了这家公司，总管很欣赏他在工作上缜密的思维。

“你是在学校里学到这些的吗？”

总管问他。

“具体说是我的一位导师教给我的。”

总管是一位中/国/人，他总是能以对手出其不意的手段将项目拿下，他在为人处世也是如此。

“我记得你大学还没有毕业。”

一天，总管问道。

“最后一年的课业比较轻松，晚上就能做好。”

“你的大学距离这里很远，而且周边的工作也很多”，王耀瞥了瞥隔壁亚瑟的办公室，“是为了什么？”

“抱歉，我不想回答这个问题。”

“他已经知道了，今早他向我交了辞职申请。”

话音刚落，王耀便起身离开了。

阿尔攥紧了拳，他的下嘴唇都快要被咬出了血。他想起在家中沙发上躺着的两只猫，他现在需要它们。

他冲出了房门，立刻搭公交车回家，连请假都没来得及说。他将两只猫的尸体放入背包中，并将绳子和枪塞进背包中。这些天以来，他摸清了亚瑟回家的路。这比计划中的要早，这是他早就预谋好的，已经再也无法回头了。

这次亚瑟并没有像往常一样，他走的是一条近路。但是所有能够到达的路线都已经被阿尔计算好了。

他将猫的尸体放在亚瑟的必经之路上，躲起来看他的反应。

“阿尔弗，亚蒂？”

阿尔很高兴亚瑟还能记得他们的名字。

亚瑟在胸前划着个十字，绕过了它们。

阿尔慢慢地从小巷的黑暗中走出，将子弹装上膛。他从未比这一刻还要兴奋，狩猎已久的猎物终于要到手了。

“阿尔...弗雷德？”

亚瑟本能地向后退了几步，他的喉咙像是被细沙堵住了一般。

“你早就猜到我来这家公司了。”

他摇着头，碧眸被恐惧填满。

“你没有马上离开，是为了等这一天吗？”

阿尔把他逼至墙角，用枪口抵住他的额头。

只要他扣下扳机，亚瑟就会在他面前死去。

他吻向他的脖颈，后者因为他的鼻息而瑟缩颤抖。他扯开他的衬衣纽扣，用舌尖在他的胸前逗弄着。他抬起头，欣赏着他泛上红晕的脸。

“果然你还是活着比较有趣。”

他从口袋里掏出电棒，将他弄昏过去。

亚瑟再次醒来，是在卧室中。他的下身传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，他努力地回忆着，但是大脑却一片空白。

他下床推开卧室的门，发现一位陌生的男人躺在沙发上，他戴着一副平光眼镜，正惬意地翻着杂志。

“请问...？”

“亚蒂，你终于醒啦。”，阿尔回过头，“我可担心你好久了。”

“你是哪位...？”

“我是阿尔，你的恋人。”

他笑了笑，上前拥住了亚瑟。

【12】

亚瑟感到这一切都不太对劲。

自从他从这栋房子的卧室醒来后，他所处的环境像是被人为地更换过了一般，他对这房间——阿尔弗雷德称之为家的地方没有任何印象。在向阿尔询问了自己曾经工作的公司后，这种感觉更加强烈了。

他能很明显地感觉到公司的环境带给他记忆的冲击是很大的，而“家”却不能引起他的任何回忆，他能够记起弗朗西斯和王耀，却记不起与阿尔是恋人这件事情。

他在手机中记下了弗朗的邮箱，并拜托他把这些异常记录下来。

亚瑟发现家中根本没有二人的照片，只有成堆的书架和游戏。即使与阿尔弗雷德贴紧，他也没有任何感觉，就像是与一位普通的炮/友相处一般，甚至更次。

这天，弗朗西斯将他单独拉入他的办公室。

“还是应该告诉你。”

亚瑟不解的看向他，等待下文。

“你和阿尔弗雷德并不是恋人，你们以前是，但是几个月前的一天你突然退掉了房子，我们现在才会在这里。你说必须远离阿尔，之后你再回来就是现在这幅样子了。”

“也就是说现在的这些都是那小子编出来的？”

“是这样没错，我并不知道他打算做些什么。”

亚瑟向公司请了假，驱车赶回家。他发现书柜的最顶层是被锁住的，他将那层玻璃打碎，一本日记从中滚了下来，在地上摊开。

在瞥到最上面的一行字时，亚瑟的喉咙一紧，他本能地移开自己的视线不去看那些让他作呕的文字。

那上面清晰地写着阿尔弗雷德是如何杀死了两只猫，并想象以同样的手法杀了自己。

他只觉得一股凉意慢慢地顺着他的神经爬了上来。他强咽下恐惧，从桌上抓起了钢笔，从书架上抽出一本书，快速写下一行字。

不要相信阿尔弗雷德。

这时，他的身后响起了脚步声。阿尔弗雷德低声哼着歌，慢慢地走近他。

“是我干的。”

他承认道。

阿尔环住了他的腰，亚瑟觉得他的手臂像蛇一样恶心。

“...为什么？”

他僵在原地，许久过后才缓缓地吐出了几个字。

“我会让你喜欢上我的。”，阿尔在他耳边低喃着，“即使你已经知道了真相。”

亚瑟的嘴一张一合，发不出任何声音。阿尔捂住他的嘴，把他拖入了黑暗。

当亚瑟再次醒来时，他正躺在卧室的床上。

亚瑟的手指划过粗糙的纸张，上面清晰的写着2007年7月4日。

接下来的文字已经没有继续阅读下去的必要了。

一段像是不属于自己的回忆挤进了大脑中，那是他真正与阿尔成为恋人时的那段记忆。更可憎的是他一旦回忆起来便会心跳加速，面红耳赤。

地下室的门被推开了。

已经习惯了黑暗环境的亚瑟本能地眯起了眼，他试图看清从灯光中走出的人。只不过除了一个人，他再也想不起能有其他人了。

“阿尔...弗雷德。”

亚瑟这才发觉自己的衣衫已经全部被褪下，至于是谁干的已经不言而喻了。他低头不去看阿尔的双眼，但是却被阿尔勾起了下巴。

他强迫他看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，他的眼神中有着热切的渴望。

“亚瑟，这一切全部都是你的错。”

“...是你一定要凑过来的吧。”，亚瑟的脸上泛起了红晕，他咬牙切齿地掩饰道，“不关我的事啊...”

他只要一看到那双眼睛就无法冷静，只好拼命地搪塞，掩饰。

“如果不是你，我可能正在和队里的朋友一起打橄榄球，也不至于...”，他的语气顿了顿，将重点压在了下半句，“变成一个犯人。”

“犯人？你杀人了？”

“感谢昨天弗朗西斯先生的邀请，他的料理真的很美味。”

亚瑟难以置信地看向阿尔，他的瞳孔因恐惧而不断地跳跃着。

“啊，不过这一切的元凶都是你哦。”

阿尔笑起来，用手腕扼住了他的脖颈，就像他这段时间时间以来一直想做的那样。他每每会在梦里重复着杀死亚瑟动作，他眯起眼打量着对方的眼睛。

那是一双充满了恐惧的双眼，一如他用枪对准他的太阳穴时的眼神。

不过似乎又多了些什么。

阿尔的手指攀上他的脸颊，细细地摩挲起来，从指间传来的热度让他明确了答案。

“你喜欢我。”，他透过对方恐惧的神情看到了另外一种情感，这种情感原本不属于他，“真是无可救药了。”

“...”

亚瑟试图避开他的眼神，但是对方却盯着他，像是盯着终于得手的猎物一般。

他已经被他自己出卖了。

“...你真的杀了弗朗西斯？”

“我没必要撒谎。”

亚瑟倒吸了一口凉气，他捉住自己颤抖的手强迫自己冷静。可现在只是冷静根本无法解决问题，这个人既然敢杀了弗朗，就没有不杀了自己的理由。

咔嚓。

是枪上膛的声音。

亚瑟看到黑洞洞的枪口正对着自己，像是个黑洞准备随时将自己的吞噬，而持枪的人，正是他回忆了无数次，甚至已经喜欢上的人。

真是太讽刺了。

这一切都是从自己开始的，如果有人需要为此承担责任，那么自己理应去死。

“杀了我。”

他抬起头，用疲惫的双眼望向阿尔。

“杀了我。”

他再也不想承受无数次相同的伤害，他的所有都在被一点点从现实中剥离，他现在已经孑然一身了。

阿尔的表情从未像现在这样兴奋，他用枪瞄准他的额头，缓缓地扣下了扳机。

砰！

子弹擦过亚瑟的金发，嵌在了石墙中。

【13】

这里的人即无法救赎，也不需要救赎。

阿尔的表情从未像现在这样兴奋，他用枪瞄准了亚瑟的额头，缓缓地扣下扳机。

“砰！”

枪声响起，子弹擦过亚瑟的金发，嵌在了他身后的石墙中。

亚瑟惊魂未定，他肯定对方一定会装上另外一颗子弹。

咔嚓。

是枪上膛的声音，他的瞳孔因紧张而不断地跳跃着，他抓住了自己不断颤抖的手，强迫自己压下恐惧。

他明白这恐惧并不是来源于黑洞洞的枪口，而是来自持枪的人。此刻他正冷笑着填上子弹，看向自己的目光让人不寒而栗。在这短短地几秒钟，他们的眼神多次交汇，亚瑟少有地像现在这样看向阿尔，在他短暂的记忆中，他的双眼总是危险的象征。

“...还有什么想说的？”

在昏暗的灯光下，他的语气像是在拷问犯人一般。

“我还是败给你了…”

“什么？”

阿尔疑惑。

“我多多少少地想起了以前的事…你口中的罪魁祸首确实是我没错，但最可笑的是你竟然对我这样的人还抱有爱意，我也一样，如果没有这份情感恐怕你早就已经杀了我了…”

阿尔一怔，拿着枪的手僵住了。

如果阿尔听他把话说完，他就一定能走出这间地下室，至少在今晚他不会成为躺在地上的尸体，他并没有刻意安排这些，只是临时起意，因为他就在刚刚察觉到了阿尔的弱点。

他根本没有办法下定决心杀了自己，至少下定决心的过程很漫长，因为他爱自己。

“我也是，一边想着要逃出去，一边无法抑制对你的感情，否则我早就逃出去了”，他对阿尔撒了谎，他没办法逃出去，但是他不得不这样说，“可能我们都是无可救药的人吧，你千方百计地希望我能爱上你，现在你做到了。”

日记上最后的日期是七月一日，如果自己没记错的话。

“生日快乐，阿尔。这就是我想对你说的最后一句话。”

亚瑟抬头看着阿尔的双眼，知道自己已经得逞了。

“谢谢你，亚瑟。”

枪从他的手中慢慢滑落，发出了与水泥地清脆的碰撞声。在听到这声响时，亚瑟就知道自己已经赢了。

阿尔解下了他的手铐，把他抱到了卧室的床上，正当他俯下身准备亲吻亚瑟时，却突然停住了。

“怎么？”

“你走吧。”

“为什么？”

“你永远也不属于这里，你知道我的弱点，很抱歉我克服不了。”

在走出别墅的亚瑟觉得这一切都变得不真实起来，他居然这样轻易便逃离了阿尔的身边，他呼吸着难得的新鲜空气，掏出手机向弗朗打了一通电话。

一段时间过后，一辆车停在了他的面前。弗朗在看到他的表情后就知道他已经脱离了险境，他翻出车上的笔记本缓缓地记下一行字，长舒了一口气。

“我没想到事情比我想象地要简单很多”，他心不在焉地望着窗外的景色，“这三年以来我一直在寻找他的弱点，原来他的弱点只是我而已，他心思这么缜密，却又单纯地让我惊讶。”

“我希望你能忘了这段经历，继续自己的生活，这对普通人来说实在是太糟糕了。需要出国转换一下心情吗？”

“不需要，只要回到原来的大学继续当导师就可以了。”

2012年9月（两个月后）

“我希望你能去指导一下即将毕业的一位研究生，他的绩点很高，但是在毕业论文方面出现了问题。”

“没问题。”，亚瑟答应了芙兰教授，“请问他的名字是？”

“马修.威廉姆斯。”

“好。”

事情已经过去了两个月，亚瑟重新回到商务学院担任导师的职务，而阿尔弗雷德已经不见踪影，他现在无法得到任何关于阿尔的消息，这样正和他意，他也不希望提及过去的事情。

今天的天气很不错。

他这样想着，穿过安静的走廊。阳光洒在他的脸上，让他不由自主地眯起了双眼。

“你就是马修.威廉姆斯？”

“是的。”

亚瑟定睛看了看他的眼睛，他的心脏疯狂地跳动了起来。

这正是与阿尔一模一样的眼睛，是能将自己溺死的一片汪洋。

“柯克兰老师？”

“没什么。”

他逐渐冷静了下来，并翻开课本。

亚瑟还是太轻敌了。他本来以为这件事就到此为止了，但是从这双熟悉的双眼开始，他的记忆便开始翻江倒海，他总是在梦中梦到一个人，他醒来时总是记不清他的脸，但是他清楚地知道那就是阿尔的脸。

为了摆脱这些，他将自己埋进了书本中，他帮助马修度过了论文的难关，先后发表了很多具有先导性的观点，他将这些枯燥的东西一股脑地塞进大脑中，为了排挤阿尔在他梦中出现的频率。但是只会适得其反，阿尔开始不仅在他的梦中出现，还出现在他白天的回忆中。

马修终于研究生毕业了。

他认为这一切都应该结束了。

在毕业典礼后，马修带上了礼物到亚瑟家致谢。

“真的很难找到像您这样认真负责的老师，您的责任心很大程度上帮助了我。说实话，除了我哥哥，也没有人会像您这样认真了。”

“你的哥哥是？”

亚瑟鬼使神差地问出了这问题。

“我家是重组家庭，哥哥叫阿尔弗雷德.琼斯。”

“什么…？”

“哥哥是阿尔弗雷德，您可以叫他阿尔。我记得他曾经是您的学生。”

【14】

[如果你不能回到我身边，那么故事永远都不会完结。]

你试过将囚禁许久的猎物放走吗？

如果他真的是你的猎物，过不了多久，他便会自己回来。他早已不能适应脱离囚徒怪圈的生活，他在努力逃跑，却又从未逃脱。

“你的哥哥是？”

亚瑟鬼使神差地问出了这问题。

“我家是重组家庭，哥哥叫阿尔弗雷德.琼斯。”

“什么…？”

“哥哥是阿尔弗雷德，您可以叫他阿尔。我记得他曾经是您的学生。”

“...是。”

“你们需要见个面吗？好像你们已经很久没有联系了。”

“马修.威廉姆斯。”

“是，老师。”

“你早就知道这一切？”

“我不太明白您说的意思，如果指的是导师安排的话，确实是我拜托芙兰教授的。至于阿尔的事情我并不是很了解，您想要知道些什么呢？”

亚瑟突然被问住了。他看着马修，对方的眼神像是早就准备好应付这样的情况一般，不仅是眼神和动作，就连这次拜访，他所说的话也一定是早就设计好的。

他开始懊恼，可能从芙兰教授叫他过去的那个下午开始，他就已经掉进了另外一个陷阱中。

“我想知道你的目的，是阿尔吗？”

“我实在是不明白，您和阿尔发生了什么吗？”

马修的语气一如平常，他疑惑不解地看向亚瑟。尽管他的眼中没有隐藏任何秘密，但是在亚瑟眼中连这眼神也会成为陷阱上的老虎钳。

“很好。”，亚瑟觉得从这一刻起他的精神已经彻底失常了，他直勾勾地盯着马修，像是凝视着十恶不赦的犯人，他能感到自己在浑身打颤，但是他佯装冷静，继续拷问着自己指导了将近半年的学生，“你真的很擅长伪装。”

“…我之所以向芙兰教授提出申请，是因为您是在这方面比较有建树的年轻老师，虽然您休假了一段时间，再者您和我的哥哥关系又比较好…”

“不要再提起阿尔弗雷德！”

一提到这个名字，他就觉得耳边嗡嗡地响，那些被药物强制遗忘的记忆又会像洪水猛兽般涌向他的大脑，一些他拼命想要忘记的画面就会重新浮现在他的眼前。

“够了！”，他用双手捂住耳朵，试图将这些来自地狱的恶鬼赶走，但是无济于事。

“柯克兰老师，您还好吗？” 

他望向马修，却发现他的脸和那张梦中的小丑脸重合了，小丑脸下是阿尔的脸。阿尔正拿着枪，那枪口正对着自己。

“现在带着你的东西滚出去…。”

“老师？”

“现在。”

在马修不解的疑问中，亚瑟重重地摔上了门。

自己究竟是怎么了。

就在刚才，他把自己悉心教导过的学生赶了出去，还对他恶语相向。马修和阿尔不一定有直接的关联，也不一定是阿尔的陷阱。

但是将这些不正常的因素（真的不正常吗？）串连起来，所有的线索都直指向阿尔。他现在只会用这样的模式思考问题了。

他从抽屉中拿出一包香烟，抽出一支点燃。

过了许久，他捡起刚才被自己摔在地上的手机，拨通了弗朗西斯的号码。

“怎么了小亚瑟？”

“晚上一起去酒吧吧，我有点事情。”

“看起来小亚瑟遇到了麻烦呢。”

“闭上你的嘴。”

挂断了电话，弗朗西斯从走廊中回到了办公室。

最近的亚瑟都十分奇怪，他的脾气愈发见长，在与他谈话时总是时不时就会失去耐心，逻辑也愈来愈差劲。

就在亚瑟回到商务学院做回导师的几个月，他们在咖啡馆见面，他只看了一眼对面的M记就变得十分暴躁，差点打翻了杯子。他最近的来电越来越短，且最后类似拌嘴的话已经变成了恶毒的咒骂，他印证了自己一开始的担心。

如果一直这样，没有几个人会一直包容他，亲友会一点点地剥离。

终于等到了下班时间，弗朗驱车赶到了酒吧，在途中他还差点闯了一个红灯。在他到达酒吧后，他看到了在吧台旁喝的烂醉的亚瑟。

又喝醉了，小亚瑟？

他轻拍了下亚瑟的肩膀，就在他要说出这句话时，他发现他的身边还坐着另外一个人。

那人衣着糟糕随意，他有着一头金色的卷发，白皙的皮肤，但怎么看都是地痞的装扮。当看到他的眼睛时，弗朗就明白了一切。

这双眼睛简直和阿尔的一模一样。

弗朗晃了晃亚瑟的肩膀，亚瑟直起身看向弗朗的眼睛，许久他缓缓地从口中吐出带有酒气的话。

“你不是阿尔弗雷德。”

说罢他揪着旁边那人的头发，狠狠地咬上了他的唇。

在放开他后，亚瑟得意地笑出声。

“我一小时给他200美金。”

“你们已经…我是说…”

“不然怎么？不上chuang难道留着绑起来吗？”

“你疯了亚瑟，难道不怕传染病吗？”

“不会的。”

“你应该知道…”

“你应该知道我现在并不在乎这个”，他用食指抬起旁边那人的下巴，仔细端详着那人的眼睛，“我真喜欢你的眼睛，我希望能看到你对我做的事情的反应。”

“和我回去，亚瑟。”

“在这里多好。”

“总是这样你会废掉的！”

“正如你所愿吗？”

“什么？”

“正如你所愿吗？阿尔弗雷德。”

“算了…”，弗朗知道劝说对他来说已经无效了，他给了地痞500美金，让他离开了这里。

他将亚瑟拖到车里，并载回了自己家。伶仃大醉的亚瑟实在是不安分，他不得不给亚瑟喂了安眠药。

他重新翻开被封存的笔记本，记下了今晚发生的事。他本以为这一切已经结束了，现在看来只不过是从一个怪圈走向了另外一个怪圈而已。而且这次更加可怕，无法化解。

【15】

（亚瑟第一视角）

我透过黑暗与你对话。

在我再次打开这本日记之前，我认为自己已经做了足够的心理准备，准备好正视这些在我的脑子里搅得天翻地覆的记忆。就算是我没有准备好，我敢断定今晚的我也一定会翻开这本日记的。

昨天下午我在弗朗西斯的床上醒来，身下传来的痛感让我下不了床。弗朗倚着门框看向我，像是我的每一个表情都在他的意料之中。

“我昨晚什么都没做，是你自己跑去酒吧的。”

还未待我开口，他便知道我想问什么。

我努力地回忆着昨晚的事，把模糊的印象从酒精的味道中扯出，但是我只记得一双蓝眼睛，我一看到它就会情不自禁。我想到那晚他用枪指向我的眼睛，他哼着他最喜欢的小调，我喜欢看他迷恋我的样子，只是现在再也看不到了。

“…阿尔？”

“从你离开他的屋子开始我就觉得不对劲，直到昨晚我才知道是怎么回事。你可能真的需要出国去转换一下心情，或者换个院校当导师。”

“够了，一切如旧就好。”

我尽量让自己的语气听起来平和，我并没有刻意地生气，我会不由自主地提升语调，呼吸急躁。我希望转换另一个环境，但是我的内心却抗拒着。我闭上眼一遍遍地念着阿尔弗雷德的名字，每念一次我的身体就会变得更加沉重，像陷入了无法自拔的沼泽。可是我的心脏却在疯狂地鼓动着，我的呼吸也会变得不自然，我闭上眼就好像隔绝了其他纷扰，脑中只剩下他的名字。他的样子并不会在我的面前浮现出来，我的面前只有他的名字，这一行字而已。

我吞了吞口水，却觉得更加哽咽。我的心跳已经完全不受控制，我的耳边只有我自己的声音，我的声音一直在念着阿尔弗雷德的名字。

我闭着眼，四肢已经被瓦解了，它们随着我的意识慢慢消逝。就在这时，我想起了阿尔的脸。

那不是他初次见我时的样子，也不是在公司偶遇我的样子，那是他拿着枪时的样子。他的笑容既兴奋又凄凉，他想要夺走我的一切，包括生命，而我面对着黑洞般的枪口，凝视着他的双眼。

我在那时是怎样的？是想尽方法逃脱，还是享受着这样的过程。

我想起那时我发现了他的弱点，我只想快点逃离地狱，我只想快些呼吸到新鲜空气。我全然不顾他的想法，只贪恋着自由。

自由真的如此重要吗？

他从此消失在了我的世界里？

不，不是这样的。

他并没有在我的世界里消失，他充斥在我生活中的每一个角落，他经常去的M记，他看到我与弗朗接吻的酒吧，他在我的房间里落下的游戏光碟，他说过的每一句话，每个举动，他在不断捉弄我，我知道他想要什么结果，我已经沿着他既定的轨迹走了大半部分，现在，该走向终点了。

在这段时间里，我愈来愈不能接受新的朋友，与身边的人越走越远。我每每与他们说话都会觉得烦躁不已，我希望他们尽快死去，并不是他们真地做错了什么，而是我心里的某些东西已经发生了变化，我没有料到这些变化会如此之快。

可这有什么关系，我可能只需要一个人，一种关系。

从弗朗家驱车回家，我收到了一份包裹，上面并没有写寄信人。我想他应该早就做好了陷阱，等着我自投罗网。

我现在也已经做好了自投罗网的准备。我翻开日记，我记得这些文字我在他家的地下室读过，那时我的脚腕上拴着一条铁链。到了现在，我已经不需要这些东西了，我早就住进了他的牢房。

我对自己感到绝望，我无处可逃，无论到哪里，他的名字都会跟着我，像个恐怖的幽灵。

今晚我在厨房踌躇了很久，我的左手握着水果刀，刀刃放在右手手腕上，我笑了笑，放下刀。

我又开始变得烦躁，如果现在能发生什么事让我安静下来，那么我会希望有个人死/掉。可我不能这么做，我的底线还在努力地让我保持不发疯的状态。

我从桌子上拿起其中的一本日记，上面详细地写着阿尔弗雷德这个疯子怎么杀掉了阿尔弗和亚蒂，并往它们的嘴里灌防腐剂。现在我也想做同样的事情。

故事从一开始就会变得无法收场，我当然知道这一点，如果我杀掉了庭院里的野猫，就意味着我再也不能回头了。

恍惚间，我已经提起了野猫的脖子，低声轻唤着我为他取的新名字。

“亚蒂。”

亚蒂。

我真是喜欢你，亚蒂，所以我要送你去见阿尔弗。

猫的毛色很漂亮，完全不像一只流浪猫，它一定是一只爱干净的猫，可能总是偷吃邻居家猫的罐头，所以毛色才能那样鲜亮。我能想象他在夏日午后懒懒地躺在庭院草地上晒太阳的样子，不过这一切都只能在天堂实现了。

我的耳边瞬间安静了下来，现在就算我置身于繁华的商业街，也听不到那些嘈杂的人群声。

是时候为我们的故事画上句号了。

我取下书架上所有的书堆在地板上，它们的扉页上写着“不要相信阿尔弗雷德”，我取出藏在床底的盒子，里面的卡片上写着求救弗朗西斯的方式，我把阿尔弗雷德的日记本撕得粉碎洒在书上，这些是我们从认识到相爱的证据，我将这些东西扔在冰冷的大理石地板上，点燃它们，这些脆弱的纸张被火光吞噬，最终化为灰烬。

我不需要对阿尔心存疑虑的戒心，不需要求助于弗朗西斯，不需要回忆起我们从相识到相爱的过程，此刻我的身体轻飘飘地，像是已经逃离了这个世界，过了一会，我的灵魂又重新回到了身体中，只带着一份执念。

我没有回头看已经被火焰包围的住所，我只觉得火舌炙热。

是时候结束了，或许早就该结束了，在他的预料中，也在我的预料之内，我知道他一直在黑暗的牢笼中等着我，我贪恋最后一丝阳光，因为在我扣响这扇门的同时，我身后的那扇门也会关上。

【16】

我站在天平的一端。

究竟哪边是真实，哪里是归宿？

黑暗包裹住我的身体，夺走我的呼吸，它铺天盖地地向我席卷过来，每一缕阳光都被吞噬，我被不知名的东西绊倒，黑暗中有一只手扶了我一把，他想要待我逃脱这个地方，我循着他的体温，却离自由越来越远。下一秒，他松开了手，等待我自己走向深处的牢笼。

这一切都该结束了。

我贪恋着回望着身后路灯发出的微弱的光，它是我最后看到的光，在越过这道门之后，也许还会再看到它，但是那时候的它已经不是它了。我一直在寻找着自己存在的意义，但是我在迷宫中走失了，我找到仿佛不是出口而是下一个路障的拐角，也许只有在黑暗的角落我才能找到答案。出口永远不能与答案划等号，后者才是我真正的归宿。

我的太阳穴有些刺痛，一些本应葬身在火海中的记忆现在却如洪水一般涌来，那些连不成片断的、庞大数量的碎片占领了我的大脑，不该是这样的。

“嘿，亚蒂，我已经受够了那些饭，咱们去M记怎么样！”

“亚瑟，一起来我家玩游戏吧”，我珍藏了很久的推理游戏就等着你帮我通关呢！

“为什么不成为我的恋人呢？”

“那该死的胡子混蛋，他居然在酒吧里和你接吻。”

“如果我能拿到课程的满分，你要陪我一段时间。”

“你不会丢下我的，永远不会。”

“我放了空枪，我没能杀了你。”

“你永远也不属于这里。”

阿尔弗雷德的脸逐渐在我的大脑中浮现出来，他的喜怒哀乐快速地交替着，最后他还是笑了起来，空洞的瞳孔呆滞地看着我，像是他的意识都被这场灾难掏空了一般，一行泪水从他的眼角划下。

现在，猎人流着泪，笼中鸟因此回到了他的身边。

亚瑟露出一个讽刺而又凄凉的笑容。他推开门，对方却没有像他意料的那样在门口处迎接他。他踢倒了放在门口的废旧啤酒罐，在外卖垃圾中寻找着阿尔弗雷德，或许是残余的食物腐坏了的缘故，他闻到一股刺鼻的腐臭味，那味道像是城市下水管道一般。他翻遍了被酒水浸透的硬纸盒，终于在沙发上找到他，亚瑟甚至以为自己找到了一具尸体。

“…你来了，亚瑟。”

他的呼吸微弱，连这几个字都是用尽全力从胸口中咳出来的。

“你怎么变成了这幅样子？”

“…那时候，我知道你一定会回来的。可我高估了我自己。”

亚瑟知道他指的是将自己放走的那一天。

“我爱你，亚瑟。”，他的嘴角勾起一抹弧度，像是如愿以偿的孩童一般，他终于得到了自己喜爱的玩具，而他自己也终将随着这份煎熬离去，“真的。”

他是落荒而逃的猎人，此时此刻，他正乞求着他的猎物。

“……”

他们之间蔓延着窒息般的沉默，无形的枷锁拷住亚瑟的四肢，让他动弹不得。他只能在片刻的宁静中凝视着对方的瞳孔。他搜肠刮肚地想找出形容那种神色的词语，却发现没有任何一个词能套用在上面。那片静默的蓝色，既是希望，也是绝望，既是能包容他的海洋，又是能吞噬他的深渊，他既是阿尔弗雷德，又不是。

时间过了很久，但是亚瑟根本意识不到时间的流动，巨大的情感洪流已经将他淹没，他连阿尔手中什么时候握着一把枪都未曾察觉。

“杀了我。”

在目光瞥到那支通体黑色的杀人工具时，亚瑟下意识地说出了这句话。

“果然还是黑色最适合枪…”

带给人绝望的东西不需要伪装，只需要维持它的本色就好，它本身就代表着绝望。

湛蓝的海洋刮过一阵风暴，平静的景象被瞬间摧毁。

他扣住扳机的手指有些颤抖，而亚瑟却握住了他颤抖的手。

“杀了我。这是对你最大的惩罚，也是我能给予你最后的礼物。”

亚瑟知道即使他死去也无法得到解脱，他们永远都不会得到解脱。

他微笑着，一如初见阿尔弗雷德的时候。

枪声穿过了寂静的黑夜，阿尔望着窗外，黑夜正在褪去，黎明正在到来。远方的天空已经泛起了鱼肚白，阳光透过窗栏在雪白的墙壁上留下了几道狭长的影子，像极了监狱中狭小的矮窗。

他不断地亲吻着那具尸体，直到那身体的温度逐渐散去。

他已经永远得到亚瑟了，现在的亚瑟不会顶撞他，也不会背叛他，更不会设计逃走，他们将永远在一起。

他终结了一切，可是这一切从未终结在他的手中。

他感到异常的疲惫，他可能需要睡一觉了。

他想起了在他失眠的时候，亚瑟会给他讲老掉牙的童话故事。

“你能再为我讲个故事吗？亚瑟。”

“亚瑟。”

FIN


End file.
